Birthday Surprises
by Sweet Ave Maria
Summary: Bagaimana hari ulang tahun para karakter Corda kesayangan kita? Find out, people! One-shots stories! Don't forget R&R
1. Overture

.

.

**Sweet Ave Maria's Second Tribute to Kin iro no Corda**

.

.

.

**Overture:**

Dear Readers,

Hari Ulang Tahun adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi sebagian orang. Di hari yang hanya muncul sekali dalam setahun dalam kehidupan mereka adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh sebagian orang. Mengapa? Karena di hari itu ada yang senang dengan kedatangan hari spesial itu, tapi ada pula yang membencinya. Ada orang – orang yang dengan senang hati menyambut kedewasaan mereka. Dan ada pula yang terang – terangan membencinya, karena umur mereka yang semakin tua dan merubah penampilan fisik mereka.

Ada yang merayakannya bersama teman dan keluarga, ada yang merayakannya hanya bersama dengan orang spesial dalam hidup mereka, dan ada pula yang merayakannya seorang diri. Ada yang menganggap spesial, ada yang menganggapnya biasa, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dirayakan. Mengingat umur yang semakin memendek.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pujaan hati kita? Para Cast La Corda d'Oro? Bagaimana cara mereka menyambut dan merayakan Hari Spesial itu? Apakah dengan kegembiraan atau dengan kesedihan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya spesial selain ulang tahun mereka? Dan bagaimana perasaan mereka tentang hari itu? Mari kita intip hari spesial mereka.

.

.

.

_Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka perayaan hari ulang tahun Author yang bertepatan dengan Hino Kahoko-san. Maaf baru bisa mengupload, karena banyaknya tugas sekolah n ulangan yang menumpuk dan jadwal padat yang masih belum bisa diatasi._

.

.

.

**Sweet Ave Maria  
><strong>tidak memiliki **La Corda d'Oro**, melainkan berbagai macam  
><strong>ide gila<strong> untuk dijadikan berbagai macam **fic** untuk **konsumsi publik** maupun konsumsi  
><strong>pribadi.<strong> Saat ini sedang **menangis meratapi** nasib  
><strong>La Corda<strong> karena **ending**-nya yang _sedikit_ **menggantung  
><strong>dan **tanpa **adanya **kisu** antara **Len dan Kahoko** (nyata bukan direkayasa).  
>Dan sibuk <strong>berharap dan berdoa<strong> agar Kure-sensei menambahkan **extra chapter**  
>yang menceritakan <strong>masa depan<strong> mereka **(terutama Len dan Kahoko)**  
>dan membuat <strong>sequel La Corda d'Oro<strong> yang menceritakan  
><strong>masa – masa kuliah Kahoko<strong> dan teman – teman dan kepulangan **Len**  
>ke Jepang untuk <strong>menetap <strong>dan **menikahi Kahoko** (Author **berharap** banget)

^^ **Minna bantu doa ya** ^^

.

.


	2. Hino Kahoko Feb, 27th

.

.

.

**Hino Kahoko ( February, 27th)**

.

.

.

**18 Februari**

.

Kahoko menghela napas lega, diregangkannya tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia melihat keluar jendela ruang musik di lantai tiga dengan tatapan menerawang. Diletakkannya biola merah kesayangannya di atas grand piano hitam di tengah ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya, dihirupnya udara musim dingin Yokohama. Ia tersenyum kecil saat angin dingin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya yang kini sepanjang pinggang menari ditiup angin. Tak terasa lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, hari dimana ia menyadari cinta terpendamnya pada seorang Tsukimori Len.

"Hino-chan, sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang sekarang", Kahoko membalikkan badannya dan melihat Mori Manami berjalan melintasi ruangan.

"Mori-san"

"Apa kau latihan lagi? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, jangan memaksakan diri, Hino-chan?"

"Ah, aku sama sekali tidak memaksakan diri, kok. Aku hanya latihan sedikit"

"Sedikit?", Mori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apakah 4 jam terlalu sedikit bagimu?", Kahoko tertawa gugup. "Haa... kau pasti sudah ketularan _dia_, latihan selama itu"

"Aha ha ha... Mori-san aku bukannya ketularan, tapi aku gugup. Itu saja, bukan karena pengaruh _dia_, kok"

"Tenang saja, semua pasti baik – baik saja. Aku yakin, kau pasti lulus, jangan khawatir. Dan konser amal itu pun pasti akan berhasil, kau terlalu mencemaskan hal yang tak perlu kau cemaskan, Hino-chan"

Kahoko menghela napas berat, "Kau membuatku semakin gugup saja, Mori-san"

"Maaf, deh... Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang, sudah mulai gelap"

"Iya, kau duluan saja aku mau merapikan barang – barangku dulu"

"Kau yakin?", Kahoko mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, ah iya, Tsuchiura-kun sudah menunggumu di luar. Dia menyuruhmu menunggunya di lapangan. Tadi latihannya masih belum selesai, makanya dia menyuruhku memberitahumu"

"Terima kasih, Mori-san", Manami melambai dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kahoko keluar dari ruangan musik tempatnya berlatih selama 4 jam. Kotak biola berwarna merah berada di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah tas tangan besar bergambar bunga sakura. Ia menghela napas lega setelah berhasil menuju lapangan olahraga Universitas Seiso. Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tak asing lagi. Sosok itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya juga. Kedua orang itu menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil oleh gadis yang dulu hatinya mereka perebutkan.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Hihara-senpai!"

"Yo! Hino, lama sekali kau"

"KAHO-CHAAAN!"

"Gomen ne... aku keasyikan latihan jadi lupa waktu"

"Sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Un"

"Yosh!"

"Hino, kau sudah menyiapkan lagu yang akan kau mainkan untuk ujian nanti?", tanya Ryotaro saat mereka sudah berada di luar pagar Universitas Seiso.

"Uhm... sudah tapi... entahlah, aku merasa masih banyak yang kurang"

"Memangnya kau main lagu apa nanti Kaho-chan?"

"Eh... Tchaikovsky, Valse-Scherzo, Op. 34, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Nanti aku main Horn Concerto-nya Mozart, kalau kau Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven"

"Lho? Kukira kau main karya Lizst lagi"

"Ah, tidak... aku hanya mencoba hal lain. Oh ya, pacarmu yang menyebalkan itu tidak datang ke konser amal nanti 'kan?"

Kahoko memerah mendengar Ryotaro menyebut kekasihnya. "Ehm... dia sibuk dengan konsernya sendiri, jadi pasti tidak bisa datang, meski ibunya sendiri yang meminta"

"Tapi 'kan sudah berapa tahun kalian tidak bertemu, lima tahun bukan?", sela Kazuki. Kahoko hanya tersenyum kecil membenarkan. Sudah lima tahun ini mereka berpacaran jarak jauh. Selama itu pula, mereka berhubungan melalui e-mail maupun telepon yang kerap dilakukannya saat malam hari atau bahkan tengah malam. Ia tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun padanya, karena mereka tahu, inilah resiko menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Semenjak ia meninggalkan Jepang menuju Austria, mereka sudah siap menghadapi segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk tidak bertatap muka secara langsung selama beberapa tahun.

"Benar sekali, sudah lima tahun tidak pernah bertemu dia secara langsung lagi. Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, katanya bertemu dengan orang aslinya jauh berbeda dari fotonya", Kahoko terkikik geli mendengar Ryotaro berkata seperti itu, Kazuki tersenyum lebar, ia menyikut lengan Ryotaro.

"Jangan – jangan kau kangen ya, sama Tsukimori-kun?" Ryotaro merah padam mendengar gurauan kakak tingkatnya.

"SENPAI! ! !"

.

-o::o::o-

.

Lagu The Power milik Kanon terdengar dari benda kecil berwarna hitam dengan garis biru di sisinya, dengan cepat Kahoko mengambil ponsel kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya dan membukanya. Dengan hati berdebar ia menjawab telepon yang sudah dinantinya sejak pagi hari.

"Halo, Len", sapanya.

"_Selamat malam, Kahoko",_ Kahoko tersenyum saat mendengar suara dan melihat wajahnya yang tenang. _"Bagaimana latihanmu? Apakah sensei memberimu tugas baru?"_

"Tidak, tidak ada tugas dari Zaoyinu-sensei. Tapi ia menyuruhku untuk mengajar dan mengawasi murid – murid SMA dan SMP Seiso"

"_Begitu ya?",_ Kahoko terkikik geli mendengar kekasihnya yang hemat berbicara itu mengomentari dengan bosannya. _"Apa?"_

"Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa, tumben kau meneleponku jam 8 malam, biasanya kau 'kan meneleponku di atas jam 10. Ada apa Len?"

Len tersenyum, "_Memangnya aku tidak boleh menelepon pacarku sendiri?"_, Kahoko tersipu mendengarnya. Ia rindu melihat senyumnya sama seperti Len merindukan senyumnya. _"Aku senang bisa melihatmu tersipu seperti itu walaupun tidak secara langsung. Untung aku membeli ponsel itu untukmu, jadi kalau aku rindu padamu aku akan meneleponmu dan aku bisa melihat dan mendengarmu disaat yang bersamaan"_

Wajah Kahoko yang sudah merah kini merah padam, memang benar, ponsel itu adalah ponsel yang diberikan Len pada Kahoko seminggu setelah ia kembali ke Austria. Ia beranggapan untuk membelikan ponsel yang memiliki fitur _video call_, sehingga mereka dapat menelepon sambil bertatap muka. Len terkekeh pelan saat melihat Kahoko yang terperangah. "Aku juga merindukanmu", bisik Kahoko pelan. Di layar ponselnya, Len tersenyum lembut sambil menjawab dengan suara yang lembut pula.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu", lama mereka hanya saling menatap masing – masing melalui layar ponsel. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dan menikmati waktu yang jarang mereka miliki untuk menatap dan memperhatikan satu sama lainnya. Biasanya mereka hanya membicarakan hal – hal penting saja karena biasanya Len akan menelepon di atas jam 10, dan Len tidak akan menelepon lebih dari satu jam karena ia tidak ingin Kahoko sakit karena tidur terlalu larut. Karena kini mereka memiliki banyak waktu, mereka bingung apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan menatap masing – masing, canggung untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"_Kau sudah makan malam?",_ tanya keduanya bersamaan. Mereka mengerjap sekali dan tersenyum canggung.

"_Sudah, kalau kau?"_

"Sudah, kalau kau?", Mereka mengerjap dua kali sebelum tertawa bersama.

"Aneh sekali kita ini. Kenapa kita bicaranya bersamaan?"

"_Aku setuju denganmu Kahoko, benar – benar aneh"_

"Bagaimana Wina? Apakah lebih dingin dari tahun lalu?"

"_Lumayan, bagaimana di sana?"_

"Mm, cukup dingin meskipun salju sudah mulai berkurang"

"_Salju di sini masih banyak, mungkin kalau kau di sini kau malah tidak ingin musim dingin berakhir"_

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan senang dengan musim dingin"

"_Aku tahu itu, tapi sebenarnya, memangnya apa yang kau sukai dari musim dingin?"_

"Eh... itu..."

"_Katakan padaku, Kahoko",_ pintanya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ukh...", Kahoko tidak bisa menolak permintaannya kalau ia sudah meminta seperti itu. Len tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya dan hal itu cukup menggodanya. "Baiklah... tapi... janji ya jangan tertawa atau mengejekku", pintanya dengan wajah memerah malu. Len tersenyum menyemangati.

"_Janji"_

Kahoko menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata dengan lirih, "Sebenarnya aku menyukai musim dingin karena..."

"_Karena...?"_

"... karena mengingatkanku padamu"

Len terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum miring, _"Karena aku dingin pada semua orang?"_

"Bukan! Bukan dalam arti negatif tapi..."

"_Tapi?"_

"Tapi... karena mirip dengan sifatmu, meskipun awalnya kau dingin dan cuek padaku, tapi kau membuka hatimu untukku. Aku suka musim dingin, karena aku bisa menikmati indahnya salju, dunia seakan hanya berwarna putih, damai, tenang, lembut, meskipun hawanya dingin tapi hatiku terasa hangat melihat dan merasakan dinginnya. Semua itu mengingatkanku padamu, karena meskipun kau dingin dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya kau peduli. Kau juga selalu terlihat tenang dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah, aku masih ingat kejadian lima tahun lalu saat seleksi kedua... Aku... sampai sekarang aku juga masih menyesali kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya saat itu juga? Sungguh bodoh aku ini. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan biolamu tergeletak begitu saja. Aku terlambat menyadarinya dan akhirnya kau malah tidak bisa tampil dan malah berada diperingkat terakhir. Saat itu kau juga tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan kau malah dengan mudahnya melupakan kejadian itu. Padahal itu bukan salahmu, tapi kau malah meminta maaf itu 'kan tidak benar sama sekali! Kau sebenarnya juga memiliki kelembutan, hatimu benar – benar baik, lembut dan hangat, penuh dengan cinta dan perasaan yang kau pendam selama ini dan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin dalam dan kuat bahkan tanpa kau sadari. Aku ingat saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, kupikir 'dia sebenarnya tampan, tapi sayang sekali sifatnya jelek dan kasar'", Kahoko tertawa kecil mengingat pikiran itu sempat terlintas dibenaknya, ia juga sempat tidak menyukai pria yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi begitu aku mendengar Ave Maria-mu untuk yang pertama kali, aku merasakan kalau perasaanmu begitu lembut, hangat, dan membuatku merasa sangat damai dan tenang... Aku... tak kusadari sebelumnya, mungkin itu juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu untuk yang pertama. Musikmu yang menyimpan perasaanmu, meskipun kau jarang memainkan musik dengan perasaan, tapi begitu perasaanmu tersalurkan melalui musik... Kau membuatku terhanyut dalam perasaanmu, itulah yang aku sukai dari musim dingin, karena banyak mengingatkanku padamu", air mata yang tak terasa menggenang di pelupuk matanya menetes.

"_Kahoko...",_ panggil Len cemas.

"Ma—maaf Len, aku... ah, jangan khawatir bukan apa – apa kok"

"_...panas"_

"Eh?"

"_Musim panas, aku suka musim panas"_

"Huh?"

"_Aku suka musim panas, juga musim semi"_

"Kenapa?"

Len tersenyum lembut pada Kahoko, _"Musim gugur juga suka, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin"_

"Kenapa?"

"_Tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka musim semi"_

"Apa maksudmu, Len?"

Len menatap mata Kahoko lekat – lekat sambil tersenyum lembut padanya, senyum yang selalu disukai Kahoko, _"Musim panas karena mengingatkanku padamu, banyak. Musim gugur karena saat itu aku mulai menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu",_ Wajah Kahoko memerah mendengar hal itu. Len tersenyum memahami dan kembali berkata dengan lembutnya, _"Aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin karena di musim dingin lima tahun lalu aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk mengejar cita – citaku sendiri. Awal musim semi, aku bisa mengatakan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Apa yang selama itu kupendam. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu"_

"Benarkah? Hanya karena itu kau lebih menyukai musim semi?"

_"Tidak juga, alasanku yang sesungguhnya mengapa aku lebih menyukai musim semi adalah..." _Len kembali terdiam sejenak, senyumnya semakin melembut saat berbicara lagi.

**_"Karena di musim semi, aku bertemu denganmu"_**

.

-o::o::o-

.

**23 Februari**

.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini kita cukupkan sampai di sini"

"Arigatou"

Zaoyinu-san memandang tajam ke arah jari – jari tangan Kahoko yang masih memegang biola. Alisnya mengerut saat berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam, "Kudengar kau diajak Hamai Misa dalam konser amalnya mendatang, benar begitu?"

"Eh? Iya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tampil kalau kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ujianmu? Bukankah waktu untuk ujian hampir bersamaan dengan konser itu?"

"Benar, sensei"

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menambah latihanmu"

"A—APA? ! Kenapa sensei?"

"Ujian bahasa Jermanmu kali ini akan cukup sulit, mengingat ujian kali ini adalah ujian kelulusanmu, selain itu permainan pianomu juga harus di asah. Tchaikovsky-mu masih kurang bagus, perbaiki lagi. Aku tidak ingin nilai – nilaimu jatuh karena sibuk berlatih untuk konser. Aku akan menambah jadwal latihanmu denganku mulai besok. Sampai bertemu besok, Hino", Kahoko menatap punggung Zaoyinu-san yang menghilang di balik pintu ruang musik.

"APA – APAAN ITU TADI? ! DASAR SENSEI VAMPIR! ! DRAKULA! ! ! KETERLALUAN! ! ! MASA' JADWAL LATIHANKU MASIH DITAMBAH JUGA? ! ! !",kata Kahoko sambil berjalan menghentak – hentakan kakinya.

"Lho, Kaho-chan sedang apa kau marah – marah sendiri"

Kahoko membalikkan badannya dan melihat Amou Nami yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Oh, Hai Nami-san"

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan kesal sekali, apa ada masalah dengan Zaoyinu-sensei?"

"Eh, tahu dari mana?"

"He he he... ada deh... Oh ya bagaimana dengan persiapan ujian sekaligus konser amalmu?"

"Uuukh... baik? Kurasa, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cukuplah, jurusan jurnalisme kan tidak serumit jurusan musik"

"Enaknya... aku jadi iri"

"Hei, kenapa tidak kau minta Tsukimori-kun saja untuk membantu persiapan ujianmu?"

"EEEEH? !"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Aku yakin Tsukimori-kun pasti mau membantumu"

"Mm... sebenarnya aku memang sudah minta diajari Len, tapi hanya untuk teori dan bahasa Jerman. Kalau biola aku jarang minta diajari Len, kecuali dia sendiri yang menyuruh. Kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau Len sibuk dan perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Austria 'kan 8 jam"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Omong – omong apa nanti dia akan datang?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa datang. Saat kutanyakan apakah dia akan pulang, dia bilang dia sedang menangani urusan yang sangat penting. Jadi tidak bisa pulang nanti", Jelas Kahoko. Nami menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi kalian kan tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak lima tahun lalu! Apa kalian tidak rindu?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya, tapi kami 'kan selalu bertemu setiap kali kami menelepon"

"Ah, iya benar juga. Tapi maksudku 'kan bertemu secara langsung. Eh, sekarang kau mau kemana Kaho-chan?", balas Nami.

"Eh... sebentar lagi aku mau latihan dengan yang lainnya di concert hall, aku akan menemui mereka di sana"

"Oh, iya bicara tentang pakaian, apa yang akan kau kenakan saat konser nanti?"

"Eeh... tidak tahu ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Nami tersenyum lebar, "Bagus kalau begitu. Kita harus shopping besok"

"Huh?"

"Yup! Shopping! Mori-san juga harus diajak, kalau begitu"

"Eh? ! Tidak usah, tidak perlu"

"Memangnya kau punya baju?"

"Yah... kalau itu..."

"Nah, kalau begitu besok kita shopping. Ketemunya nanti di depan Hachiko ya jam 9 pagi, dan jangan telat"

"Tapi... Nami-chan..."

"Nah, sampai jumpa besok, Kaho-chan...", Nami meninggalkan Kahoko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Kahoko-san, bibi ingin kau memainkan lagu ini"

"Eh? Lagu?", tanya Kahoko bingung pada Hamai Misa yang menyodorkan sebuah partitur musik pdanya. Diambilnya kertas itu tanpa ragu, dibaca lembaran – lembaran partitur itu dengan cermat. "Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Memangnya ini karya siapa bibi?"

Pertanyaan Kahoko hanya dijawab oleh senyum Misa-san. "Apakah kau bisa menghapalkan lagu ini untuk konser amal kita nanti, Kahoko-san? Atau kau terlalu sibuk menghapalkan lagu – lagu kita yang lainnya sehingga tidak bisa menghapalkannya?"

"Tidak, bibi, tentu saja bisa, lagipula Mozart sudah kuhapal, juga lagu – lagu kita yang lain. Aku bisa kok memainkan lagu ini, hanya saja karena aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya, jadi—"

"Tidak apa – apa, tidak apa – apa, coba saja, dulu, Kahoko-san", sela Misa-san. Kahoko tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba memainkannya", Kahoko mengambil biolanya dari dalam kotaknya. Diletakkannya biola itu di bahunya, tangan kanannya memosisikan bow tepat di atas senar – senar biola yang mengilat terkena cahaya lampu panggung. Kahoko menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya menarik bownya. Nada – nada indah mengalir dari biola merah mahogani kesayangannya itu. Hamai Misa memejamkan matanya, membiarkan nada – nada yang mengalun indahnya melingkupinya.

Nada – nada yang riang penuh cinta pun perlahan berubah menjadi alunan sedih dan dalam, melodi tinggi seperti meneriakkan kesedihan yang ditulis oleh komposer. Kahoko menurunkan biolanya segera setelah nada minor tertinggi habis, ia menangis tersedu – sedu. "Ma—maaf, bibi, aku... terbawa suasana", lirihnya dengan suara tertahan. Misa-san mendekati Kahoko dengan senyum sedih. Dipeluknya tubuh gadis yang dicintai anak semata wayangnya itu lembut.

"Tidak apa – apa, musikmu sangat menyentuh, Kahoko-san. Indah sekali"

"Terima kasih, bibi"

"Kau tahu apa judul lagu ini, Kahoko-san?"

"Tidak... memangnya apa bi?"

"Die Liebe, die sich vereinigt"

Kahoko tersenyum kecil, "Die Liebe, die sich vereinigt? Indah sekali..."

"Memang indah"

"Tapi, bi sepertinya ada yang kurang... Apakah seharusnya lagu ini duet?"

"Hm? Lagu ini memang untuk duet, Kahoko-san. Tapi tidak apa – apa, kau mainkan bagian solomu saja"

"Baiklah, terserah apa kata bibi saja"

"Maaf kami terlambat, Hamai-san", Misa-san dan Kahoko berbalik menghadap suara itu. Ryotaro, Aoi, Kazuki, Keiichi, Shouko, dan Azuma berjalan mendekati panggung.

"Oh, minna-san! Selamat datang, terima kasih sudah datang latihan hari ini lagi"

"Tidak, Hamai-san, seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih pada anda karena sudah mengundang kami sebagai bagian dalam konser amal anda mendatang", ujar Azuma dengan senyumnya.

"Benar sekali yang dikatakan Yunoki seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih pada anda Hamai-san", ujar Kazuki mengiyakan Azuma dengan riang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi... untuk bermain bersama kalian lagi...", tambah Keiichi dengan senyum mengantuknya.

"Aku j—juga, su—sudah l—lama ya, se—senpai", ujar Shouko malu – malu.

"Iya, benar sekali, Shouko-chan", balas Kahoko riang.

"Ah, minna, sebenarnya masih ada seseorang lagi yang harus kita tunggu. Dia baru bisa datang latihan hari ini", ujar Misa-san. Mereka bertujuh memandang Misa-san bingung.

"Siapa lagi yang harus kita tunggu, Hamai-san?", tanya Ryotaro.

"Bukankah para peserta concours sudah ada di sini?", tambah Aoi.

'_Apakah Len yang...? Tidak, tidak mungkin Len datang'_, pikir Kahoko setengah berharap dalam hati.

"Ah, dia bukan peserta concours, dia...", saat Misa-san hendak memberitahu mereka, tiba – tiba seorang pria masuk dari belakang panggung.

"Maaf, terlambat bibi. Ada masalah kecil tadi", ujar pria itu. Kahoko dan Aoi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pria dihadapan mereka.

"Etou-kun!", seru keduanya bersamaan. Kiriya menoleh memandang mereka dan tersenyum usil.

"Hoo, ada Aoi-san dan Kahoko-san, rupanya. Apa kabar?"

"Kalian saling kenal?", tanya Kazuki tidak percaya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Etou Kiriya. Dulu aku satu tempat les dengan Len-san dan Aoi-san. Salam kenal"

"Nah, karena kita sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita, mulai latihan sekarang?", ujar Misa-san. Sesi latihan berjalan dengan baik. Mereka berlatih Emperor Concerto No. 5 in E-flat Major dan Für Elise milik Beethoven di bawah pengawasan Hamai Misa. Kiriya dengan mudahnya berteman dengan peserta concours yang lain, Kazuki, Azuma dan Keiichi memuji permainan Kiriya. Kahoko yang melirik ke arahnya dengan cepat memalingkan wajah saat Kiriya memandangnya dengan senyum usilnya. Kahoko merasa senang karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka semua dapat berkumpul kembali dan bermain bersama lagi.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya minna-san", ujar Hamai Misa saat latihan akhirnya berakhir. "Kahoko-san, kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?", tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Ah, tidak perlu, bibi. Lagipula saya ada urusan yang harus diurus sekarang juga", tolaknya halus. Misa-san mengerti, ia mengangguk sekali dan memeluk Kahoko.

"Kalau begitu, bibi pulang dulu, Kahoko-san, minna-san. Besok kita latihan di jam yang sama di tempat ini juga. Sampai jumpa", setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Mobil itu pun meninggalkan mereka menuju kediaman Tsukimori.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, minna-san, Kazuki dan aku akan pulang sekarang", ujar Azuma. Tiba – tiba terdengar lagu My Kind of Perfect milik David Archuleta, Kiriya dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Di ketuknya layarnya sekali dan ditempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Ya... Sebentar lagi aku pulang... Huh? ! Dia nggak ada? ... Ya, ya, nanti aku mampir... Masih sakit? Tu—tunggu dulu! Sa—sabar ya, aku ke sana!", Mereka menatap Kiriya bingung saat mendengar nada cemas Kiriya. Ia berbalik dan pamit dengan tergesa – gesa. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok", ia pun berlari menuju sepeda motor merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar, meninggalkan mereka yang keheranan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si Etou itu?", tanya Ryotaro.

"Entahlah", jawab Kahoko.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Eh... jadi begitu? Konsermu yang kemarin lusa berjalan baik? Syukurlah", jawab Kahoko riang sambil mendorong kereta barangnya. Ia memilih sayuran segar untuk makan malam hari ini, swalayan malam itu tidak terlalu penuh, sehingga ia dengan mudahnya dapat berbelanja seleluasanya.

"_Begitulah, dimana kau sekarang?",_ tanya Len dari seberang telepon.

"Eh... aku? Aku ada di swalayan, biasa, belanja bahan – bahan untuk makan malam", ujar Kahoko sambil menimbang dua kaleng sarden di kedua tangannya, ponselnya dijepitnya dengan bahu ke telinga.

"_Apa makan malamnya hari ini?",_ tanya Len dengan nada tertarik. Seakan ia berkata ia tidak sabar ingin pulang dan mencicipi makanan masakannya. Kahoko tersenyum saat ia mendengar pertanyaannya, Len selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu saat ia hendak memasak.

"Malam ini aku masak kari, rencananya besok aku mau bikin sushi. Besok malam kakak laki – lakiku datang bersama istrinya, jadi rumah kami akan penuh. Kakak perempuanku juga datang dengan keluarganya, ibuku memintaku memasak untuk mereka. Jadi mungkin aku akan masak shabu – shabu, mungkin aku harus masak teriyaki dan steak ya? Bagaimana menurutmu, Len?"

Len tertawa saat mendengar Kahoko berkata seperti itu, _"Hm, sepertinya enak. Aku yakin masakanmu pasti lezat. Lagipula masakan apapun yang kau masak, aku yakin mereka akan memakannya dengan senang hati. Karena kau memasaknya dengan cinta"_

Kahoko tersipu mendengarnya, "Aw... Danke Len, kau ada dimana sekarang?", saat Len tidak juga menjawabnya, ia memanggilnya dengan cemas, "Len? Ada apa?"

"_Tidak ada apa – apa"_

"Lalu kau dimana sekarang?"

"_Rumah sakit",_ tubuh Kahoko bergetar saat mendengarnya.

"Ka—kau kenapa?", tanyanya dengan suara cemas.

"_Tidak apa – apa, bukan aku yang sakit. Aku menjenguk seseorang di sini", _saat didengarnya penjelasan Len, tubuhnya merileks. Napasnya yang sempat tertahan, dihembuskannya perlahan dengan lega.

"LEEEEEN! ! ! Jangan membuatku cemas! Kau nyaris membuatku sakit jantung!", Len tertawa kecil saat mendengar Kahoko.

"_Maaf, Kahoko"_

"Dasar! Aku tidak habis pikir, Len!", Kahoko melayangkan pandang ke arah perlengkapan wanita. Matanya menangkap sebuah siluet pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Disipitkannya mata ambernya, _'Itu kan Etou-kun, sedang apa dia di sana?'_, pikirnya bingung. "Eh, Len, sudah dulu ya? Nanti malam kita sambung lagi. Dan jangan lupa nanti bantu aku mempelajari bahasa Jerman. Bye Len". Dengan cepat ditutupnya sambungan telepon itu. Kahoko mendorong keretanya hingga di dekat Kiriya.

"Apa yang kau cari di sini Etou-kun?"

"HUWAAAA! ! !", Kiriya terlunjak kaget, ia menoleh dan memandang Kahoko yang juga terkejut. "Kahoko! Apa – apaan sih?"

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Oh, belanja makan malam?", ujarnya lagi saat melihat trolly Kahoko yang penuh.

"Iya, kau sendiri sedang apa? Berdiri di depan rak pembalut wanita?", Kiriya memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Kahoko.

"Eh... itu... begini..."

"Jangan – jangan kau...", ujar Kahoko curiga.

"BUKAN! KAHOKO! ! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! ! !"

"Aha ha ha... tenang saja, aku tidak berpikiran macam – macam, kok. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Keranjangmu kosong melompong begitu. Kau niat beli atau tidak?"

"Niat... Hei karena kau cewek juga, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu kurasa... HEI! Kau mengejekku? ! Enak saja! Memangnya selama ini aku laki – laki?", protes Kahoko. Kiriya tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"AHA HA HA HA... Maaf, maaf... bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu kau itu cewek, bukan cowok! Makanya aku mau tanya sesuatu"

"Iya deh, iya, memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa?", Kiriya menatap dalam mata Kahoko.

"Kahoko-san", wajah Kahoko memerah malu saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Kiriya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kahoko, ia berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara lirih. "Biasanya kau pakai benda ini merk apa?"

"APA? !"

"Hei, aku juga malu tahu!", tukas kiriya dengan wajah memerah.

"Memangnya kau mau beli untuk siapa?"

"Cewekku, kenapa? Cemburu?", godanya.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu! Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya?"

"Haaa... susah! Kalau dia sedang 'itu' biasanya dia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia selalu kesakitan. Bicara saja dia susah. Tadi dia telepon, minta dibelikan"

"Oh, yang tadi... Makanya dia memintamu untuk membelikannya ya?"

"Begitulah, jadi kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Tentu", ujar Kahoko sambil melihat – lihat rak itu. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya pacar, Etou-kun. Sejak kapan?"

"Eh... natal kemarin tiga tahun. Tapi kami sudah lama saling mengenal sejak kecil. Aku selalu menjaganya sejak dulu"

"Wah... benarkah? Aku tidak tahu"

"Kalau kau mau lain kali akan kukenalkan. Mungkin setelah konser amal nanti"

"Baiklah, janji ya? Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Ah, ini merk yang biasa ku pakai", ujar Kahoko sambil menyerahkan tiga bungkus pembalut wanita. Kiriya dengan kikuk mengambilnya.

"Ehm... Thanks, tapi buat apa sebanyak ini?"

"Tentu saja harus beli banyak. Kan harus diganti minimal dua kali"

"Memangnya harus? Lagipula bisa sebanyak apa?"

"Pokoknya banyak, aku juga tidak bisa memberitahumu sedetail itu", tukasnya dengan wajah memerah. Kahoko mendorong trolly barangnya menuju kasir dan diikuti oleh Kiriya.

"Woi, thanks bantuannya", ujar Kiriya saat ia mengantar Kahoko pulang dengan Kawasaki ninja merahnya.

"Sama – sama. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku pulang, Etou-kun"

"Tidak masalah", tiba – tiba ponsel Kiriya kembali berbunyi, ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan mengetuk layar ponselnya. Ditempelkannya ponselnya di telinganya, "Ya, ada apa?"

"_Kiriya-kuuuun lama banget siiiih?"_

"Eh, go—gomen. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana, kok"

"_Cepat ya? Aku tunggu, abaikan saja jam besuknya"_

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Tunggu aku, sebentar lagi aku sampai"

"_Oke, bye"_

"Aa"

"Apa maksudnya jam besuk?", tanya Kahoko saat Kiriya memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya lagi.

"Mm... dia lagi dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Kenapa? Dia sakit apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Kiriya tersenyum masam, "Sejak kecil dia memang sakit – sakitan,selain itu, dia juga punya penyakit jantung bawaan. Dia sampai harus pindah ke Jerman demi pengobatannya", jelas Kiriya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak apa – apa. Kondisinya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik meskipun dia masih belum bisa dioperasi. Sebaiknya aku segera ke rumah sakit, dia pasti sudah menungguku"

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai besok"

Setelah motor merah yang dikendarai Kiriya menghilang di balik tikungan, Kahoko memasuki rumahnya sambil tersenyum, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Kiriya, dan setelah bertemu ia dapat mengetahui sisi lain dari pria berambut marun itu.

"_Kahoko... kenapa sih kau ini tidak menjawab teleponku?",_ ujar Len gemas.

"Maaf, maaf, aku menggetarkan ponselku tadi, aku lupa menonaktifkan lagi", Len menghela napas berat.

"_Kau ini...benar – benar... jangan membuatku cemas Kahoko... Aku hampir saja menelepon keluargamu hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung apa?"_

Kahoko terkikik geli mendengar kekasihnya merajuk, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Len, merajuk begitu"

"_Aku tidak merajuk!",_ sengitnya, _"Siapa bilang aku merajuk?"_

"Kau itu, Len... aku 'kan sudah meminta maaf", balas Kahoko sabar. Di layar ponsel, Len memijat pelipisnya dan menghela napas berat sekali lagi. Kahoko tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Maafkan aku Len, aku janji lain kali tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi"

"_Percuma"_

"Huh?"

"_Percuma kau menjanjikanku seperti itu, Kahoko. Kau memang selalu membuatku khawatir, bukan cuma kali ini, tetapi sejak aku mengenalmu, kau sudah membuatku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, sampai sekarang", _Len menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau benar – benar mengkhawatirkanku, kau harus membantuku belajar malam ini sampai pagi, Tsukimori Len"

"Nicht ich das immer Helfen Ihnen wenn brauchten Sie mich? Meine Liebe, Hino kahoko? (Don't I always helping you when you needed me? Hino Kahoko, my love?)", ujar Len dalam bahasa Jerman yang fasih. Kahoko tertawa kecil.

"Oh, gerade verschlossen und helfen mir mit meinem Deutsch Sie? (Oh, just shut up and help me with my German will you?)"

.

-o::o::o-

.

**25 Februari**

.

Nami mengetuk – ngetukan jari – jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia melemparkan pandang ke jalanan di depan kafe tempatnya berada sekarang, berharap matanya akan menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah berlari ke arahnya.

"Cukup sudah! Habis kesabaranku menunggu di sini! Sebaiknya aku jemput dia dulu", ujar Nami sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, sudahlah, Amou-san, Kaho-chan kan sudah bilang dia mungkin terlambat datang", ujar Mio mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Tapi masa' terlambat sampai 45 menit sih Takato-san?"

"Ah, sudahlah, kau 'kan tahu Kahoko sedang ada urusan keluarga di rumah. Dia pasti juga keasyikan latihan untuk persiapan ujiannya dan persiapan konser besok malam", ujar Nao tenang sambil menyeruput moccacinonya.

"Pasti dia sudah ketularan pacarnya yang gila biola itu! Ini semua gara – gara si Tsukimori Len itu! Awas saja kalau nanti baju yang bagus – bagus sudah habis... Si Pangeran Es Batu itu tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan foto – foto kekasihnya lagi dariku!", runtuk Nami.

"Ah, itu Kaho-senpai", Shouko yang sejak tadi diam mengalihkan perhatian ketiga gadis itu. Saat ketiganya menoleh, mereka tidak mendapati Kahoko seorang diri. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dan berambut coklat melambai pada mereka dengan antusias.

"Maaf telat... Anak – anak masih semangat mempelajari lagu baru, jadinya mereka masih belum mau pulang. Untung saja ada Mori-san, jadi aku tertolong", jelas Kahoko saat dilihatnya Nami menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Lagipula itu semua bukan salah Hino-chan, kok, itu semua gara – gara Zaoyinu-sensei yang menugasi Kahoko untuk mengajar murid – muridnya yang masih kelas 1 SD. Guru itu benar – benar menyebalkan", bela Manami. Nami menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, Kaho-chan. Kali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan kau lakukan lagi, mengerti?"

"Sudah, sudah bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja?", usul Mio.

"Benar, seperti yang kau katakan, 'sebelum baju – baju yang bagus habis dibeli orang", tambah Nao.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Kaho-chaaaaan... Gaun ini cantik sekali... coba dipakai sana",suruh Mio sambil menyodorkan gaun pendek selutut berwarna hijau tosca dengan manik – manik yang menghiasi bagian dada sebelah kiri membentuk bunga. Kahoko menghela napas panjang, ia mengambil baju keenam yang dicobanya dan kembali ke kamar ganti. Tak lama kemudian, Kahoko keluar dari kamar ganti. Ia memandang ragu ke arah teman – temannya.

"Entahlah, minna, sepertinya baju ini kurang cocok denganku", Nami yang sedari tadi sibuk mengambil foto pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun menghela napas cepat.

"Ya, memang bagus, sih... Warnanya juga cocok dengan warna kulitmu. Tapi benar, aku juga kurang yakin dengan pilihanmu, Takato-san. Ada yang salah..."

"Apa yang salah dengan pilihanku? Gaunnya manis kok", sungut Mio tidak setuju.

"Iya memang sih, manis... tapi ada yang salah", timpal Manami.

"Sudahlah Mio, aku juga merasa gaun itu kurang cocok dengan Kaho", tambah Nao.

"Ukh... ya sudah, lalu kita mau bagaimana? Dari tadi belum ketemu juga gaun yang tepat untuk Kaho-chan. Padahal ini kan sudah butik keempat yang kita datangi...", keluh Mio.

"Sudahlah, minna, tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa mencari sendiri lain kali, kok"

"Tapi kapan kau akan mencarinya senpai? Bukannya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi?", tanya Shouko.

"Tenang saja, jangan buru – buru menyerah. Kita coba cari sekali lagi saja, bagaimana?", tawar Nami.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu Amou-san. Pokoknya kita tidak boleh pulang sebelum mendapatkan gaun yang tepat untuk Kaho-chan", seru Mio penuh semangat. Mereka pun kembali melihat – lihat gaun yang dijual di butik itu. Kahoko mencari gaun dengan malas, kepalanya sudah pusing melihat berbagai macam gaun di hadapannya.

'_Ah, yang ini manis, tapi bagian dadanya terlalu pendek... Yang ini roknya terlalu pendek... Yang ini warnanya terlalu mencolok... Yang ini modelnya kurang cocok denganku...',_ pikirnya sambil terus melihat – lihat. _'Memangnya untuk apa juga aku capek – capek dandan, lagipula Len tidak bisa datang dan melihatku... Kira – kira apa yang akan dipilihnya kalau dia disini denganku? Pasti dia akan mengiyakan semua pakaian ini tanpa melihatnya lebih dulu',_ pikirnya geli. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sebuah gaun berwarna putih. _'Mungkin aku tahu'_, pikirnya senang. Kahoko mengambil gaun itu dan membawanya ke kamar ganti.

"Hei, minna bagaimana kalau yang ini?", tanya Kahoko sesaat setelah ia berganti pakaian.

"Oh Kaho-chaaaan... gaun itu cocok sekali untukmu...", pekik Mio kegirangan. Gaun itu memang indah dan terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Gaun off-shoulder spagetthi-strap itu berwarna putih dengan siluet gold di bagian bawahnya, payet berwarna senada pun menghiasi bagian dada sebelah kanan membentuk corak bunga lily, bahan sutranya jatuh, membalut tubuh indah Kahoko dengan panjang 5 cm di atas mata kaki. Nami memotret Kahoko dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kaho-chan gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah kulihat! Gaun itu cocok sekali denganmu! ! Aku yakin gaun itu pasti akan membuat seorang Tsukimori Len bertekuk lutut padamu! ! !", ujar Nami sambil tersenyum lebar. Kahoko tesenyum kecut mendengarnya.

'_Mungkin kau benar. Andai saja Len bisa datang, Nami-san'_

.

-o::o::o-

.

**27 Februari**

.

Kahoko bangun dengan secercah senyuman pagi itu. Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-22, ia meraih ponsel hitam pemberian Len yang tergeletak di dekat kepalanya. Saat ia membuka mail boxnya, ia mendapati 15 pesan baru. Kahoko duduk di kasurnya dan membaca pesan itu satu persatu. Semua pesan itu berasal dari Misa-san dan Tsukimori-san, orang tua kekasihnya, Mio, Nao, Nami, Ryotaro, Mizue, Kazuki, Aoi, Azuma, Kanazawa-sensei, Shinobu, Kiriya, Keiichi, Shouko, dan Manami. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kahoko. Kahoko tersenyum bahagia, akan tetapi keningnya mengerut sebal saat membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Len padanya dua hari yang lalu saat ia sudah tidur.

**Sender : Len**

**Time : February, 25th 20XX 2:25 AM**

**Topic : (Sorry)**

**Maaf, Kahoko aku tidak bisa meneleponmu lagi sekarang. Ada urusan penting yang harus kukerjakan. Glück, Kahoko, bedauere ich wirklich, dass ich Sie Morgen nicht nennen konnte. Aber ich wünsche Sie Glück, Liebe (Good luck, Kahoko, I'm really sorry that I couldn't call you tomorrow. But I wish you good luck, love)**

Tak ada pesan baru dari Len. Tak ada ucapan selamat darinya. Kahoko menghembuskan napas kesal, ia hanya mengucapkan semoga berhasil untuk konser mereka nanti.

'_Memangnya hanya dengan ucapan semoga berhasil saja aku sudah senang?',_ pikirnya kesal. _'Apa sih urusan yang lebih penting jadi dia lebih memilih mementingkan urusan itu daripada ulang tahunku? Dia tidak pernah melupakan ulang tahunku sebelumnya!' _

'_Lagipula, ia benar – benar menyebalkan sekali tadi malam. Kenapa dia tiba – tiba tidak mau meneleponku pakai video call lagi? Tiga hari yang lalu dia malah tidak meneleponku sama sekali, teleponku juga tidak dijawabnya. Apalagi mail yang kukirimkan tidak dibalasnya. Dan kemarin malam dia malah telepon dan minta maaf karena ada urusan penting. Apa Len sudah mulai bosan denganku?' _, ia kembali teringat pada percakapan mereka tadi malam.

"_Maaf tidak bisa meneleponmu sebelumnya, Kahoko"_

"Tidak apa – apa, kok, Len. Pasti kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"_Aa"_

"Ah, iya besok aku—"

"_Kahoko"_

"Ya, Len?"

"_Aku masih ada urusan, nanti lagi kita sambung"_

"Uhm... baiklah, kalau begitu. Jya Len"

"_Jya"_

Perasaan sedih menyergapnya saat ia mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka tadi malam. Telepon tadi malam berlangsung sangat singkat. Ia bisa memahami kalau Len sibuk, tapi yang tak bisa dipahaminya adalah nada bicara Len yang kembali dingin padanya. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di depan kelasnya lima tahun yang lalu. Kembali seperti orang asing lagi. Tanpa disadarinya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya semakin deras.

.

-o::o::o-

.

Kahoko mematut dirinya di cermin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah sebelumnya ia menghela napas dalam. _'Tenang... tenang... jangan khawatir... semua akan baik – baik saja...' _Ia mengambil ponsel pemberian Len dan membuka mail box-nya.

Masih tidak ada pesan dari Len.

Ia menghela napas berat perlahan, sedih kembali menyergap dirinya. "Len... doushite?", bisiknya lirih. Air mata kembali menggenangi matanya. "Jangan menangis, jangan menangis! Setidaknya Len memberikan semangat kan? Len pasti lupa karena banyak urusan, pasti itu... Dan bukannya dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi... kan?"

"Kaho-chan sudah... Astaga! Kau cantik sekali, Kaho-chan...", pekik Nami saat ia memasuki ruang ganti perempuan. Kahoko membalikkan badannya dan melihat Nami yang telah selesai memotret dirinya.

"Nami-san... kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, sih?"

"Sudah, kok... tapi kaunya saja yang tidak mendengar. Wah, kau benar – benar cantik sekali, Kaho-chan. Tsukimori-kun benar – benar akan terpana melihatmu", Kahoko tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Nami-san, lagipula ini kan hadiah dari kalian semua, tentu saja cantik", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Gaun itu memang dibeli oleh Nami, Manami, Mio, Nao, dan Shouko dua hari yang lalu saat mereka mencari gaun untuk Kahoko dan Shouko. Mereka membelikan gaun itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. "Lalu ada apa mencariku, Nami-san?"

"Ah, iya sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai"

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap juga, kok. Oh, iya, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nami-san? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di bangku penonton?"

"Memang sih, tapi kan masih belum mulai", pintu di belakang mereka terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut cyan dengan gaun berwarna hijau zambrud.

"Senpai"

"Shouko-chan, ada apa?", tanya Nami.

"Iie, nandemonai. Senpai, Misa-san memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu", ujar Shouko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah pada Kahoko.

"Apa ini Shouko-chan?", tanya Kahoko bingung sambil menerima kotak itu.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Misa-san, beliau bilang maaf tidak bisa menyerahkan secara langsung. Beliau sibuk menyambut tamu – tamu beliau"

"Begitu, ya? Terima kasih, Shouko-chan"

"Coba buka, Kaho-chan", Kahoko terkejut saat mendapati isi kotak itu. Sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin zambrud berbentuk clover berdaun empat dan secarik kertas. "Astaga! Indah sekali hadiahnya, Kaho-chan! Coba kau pakai!", pekik Nami kegirangan. Kahoko mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya dengan tangan bergetar. Dibacanya isi kertas itu perlahan.

_**Kahoko-san,**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-22, bibi senang sekali bisa memberimu hadiah yang tak seberapa ini. Ketahuilah Kahoko-san, kalau kalung ini adalah pemberian ibuku. Kalung ini adalah kalung keberuntungan milik keluargaku dan sudah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi kepada anak perempuan mereka. Dan sekarang kalung ini kuberikan padamu karena aku tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Aku berharap agar hubunganmu dengan Len akan bertahan lama dan berjalan lancar. Aku sungguh ingin melihat hari dimana kau dan Len-ku akan bersatu.**_

_**Kumohon terimalah hadiahku, Kahoko-san, bibi sangat menyayangimu sudah seperti anak bibi sendiri. Bibi akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau memakainya saat konser nanti.**_

_**Salam sayang,**_

_**Tsukimori Misa.**_

"Kaho-chan, kupasangkan ya? Ya? Ya?", pinta Nami menggebu – gebu. Kahoko yang masih tersentuh akan hadiah dan surat Misa-san pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

'_Oh bibi! Andai saja kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku sekarang dengan Len... Aku takut kehilangannya!'_

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Kahoko, semoga berhasil, Sayang", ujar Hino-san, ibunya sambil memeluk anak bungsunya.

"Arigatou kaa-chan", balasnya.

"Ah, kakak – kakakmu sudah ada di bangku penonton. Kami akan mendukungmu, Kahoko. Berjuanglah dan perdengarkanlah hatimu pada kami, Kahoko", tambah ibunya.

"Ganbatte ne, Kaho-chan"

"Un, ganbatte Kaho"

"Arigatou, Mio, Nao", balas Kahoko sambil memeluk keduanya erat.

"Ukh... aku benci tuxedo..."

"Tapi kau kan Cuma mengenakan kemeja dan vest, Kazuki-kun"

"Tapi kan tetap saja, Mana-chan...", rengek Kazuki.

"Sudah, sudah... lagipula kan pakainya Cuma sebentar, Hihara", Kazuki hanya merengut mendengar perkataan Azuma.

"Baru pakai itu saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana nantinya kalau kau menikah senpai?", tegur Ryotaro dengan cengiran lebarnya. Wajah Kazuki memerah begitu mendengar kata – kata menikah.

"EKH! ? MENI—MENI—MENIKAAAH? ? ! ! !", semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu pun tertawa.

"Ryotaro, kau ini usil sekali, sih. Masa' dengan senpaimu sendiri kau goda juga?", ujar Sakimoto Mizue sambil tertawa kecil. Ryotaro dan Mizue kembali bepacaran sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, dan kini hubungan mereka sangat baik. Lebih baik dari saat mereka pertama kali berpacaran.

"Hino-san... ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu...", seru Aoi sambil berjalan mendekati Kahoko. Di belakangnya berjalan seorang anak perempuan dan Kiriya yang merengut kesal.

"Kaji-kun, Etou-kun", sapanya.

"Kenalkan, Hino-san, namanya Yuri. Dia sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu denganmu", ujar Aoi sambil mendorong gadis itu ke depannya. Gadis itu bertubuh mungil, rambut baby bluenya sepanjang pinggang dengan hiasan bandana berwarna pink, kulitnya putih sedikit pucat, mengingatkannya pada boneka porselen. Kahoko menebak umurnya masih 14 tahun. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat menatap matanya.

"Yo—yoroshi—ku, Kahoko-san", ujarnya pelan. Kahoko terperangah mendengar suaranya, suara kecilnya sangat merdu.

"Ehm... yoroshiku Yuri-chan", panggilnya ragu.

"Dia ini anak cewek yang kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya, Kahoko", sela Kiriya.

"Ah! Jadi dia pacarmu, ya?", wajah gadis itu, Yuri memerah.

"Ki—Kiriya-kun bilang..."

"NANI? ! ETOU-KUN! ?"

"Lho, ada apa? Memangnya bukan ya?", tanya Kahoko bingung.

"Ano... bukan kok, Kahoko-san! Ki—Kiriya-kun dan aku... A—Aoi-kun ka—kami tidak...", ujar gadis itu sambil tergagap – gagap. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hoe... pacarnya Etou-kun?", tanya Kazuki dengan senyum khasnya.

"Etou-kun! Kau—"

"Becanda, becanda..."

"Nggak lucu tahu!", pekik Yuri kesal. Semua orang yang ada di belakang panggung menoleh saat mendengar suaranya. Yuri tiba – tiba sadar dengan perhatian yang didapatnya dan kemudian menunduk malu. "Sumi-sumimas-sen"

"Warui... warui...", ujar Kiriya sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Aoi mendelik padanya.

"Kau ini keterlaluan Etou-kun", gumam Aoi.

"Hn? Eifersüchtig (Jealous)?", tanya Kiriya pada Aoi, wajahnya sedikit merona saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Minna ganbatt—are? Hamai-san?", Ousaki Shinobu yang baru datang terkejut saat mendapati Yuri berada di belakang panggung bersama yang lainnya.

"Ousaki-senpai? Siapa yang bernama Hamai di sini?", tanya Kazuki bingung.

"Ah, dia ini keponakan Tsukimori Misa-san. Aku lupa bilang", kata Kiriya acuh.

"APA? ! KEPONAKAN KATAMU?", seru mereka bersamaan. Yuri bersembunyi di balik punggung Aoi saat mereka menatapnya. Kiriya ganti mendelik padanya.

"Berarti kau sepupunya Tsukimori-kun?", tanya Nami.

"Ya"

"Ou—Ousaki-san...", tegur Hana pelan.

"Eh, di mana senpai mengenalnya?", tanya Manami.

Shinobu tersenyum, "Dulu, Kaji-kun dan Etou-kun satu tempat les denganku dan Tsukimori-kun. Kami pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Hamai-san. Dan saat aku di Jerman aku sempat menjenguknya. Dia banyak sekali bertanya padaku tentang kalian dan terlebih tentang Hino-san"

"Ousaki-san...", tegur Yuri sekali lagi. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Aoi, tangan kecilnya menggenggam tuxedo Aoi erat – erat. Kiriya membelalakkan matanya kesal sedangkan Aoi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Minna-san, maaf menunggu. Yuri Sayang kau sudah datang rupanya? Mana pamanmu?", tanya Misa-san yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Onkel (paman) tadi masih berbicara dengan Herr Kaji (Kaji-san), ayah Aoi-kun", jawab Hana dengan logat Jerman yang kental.

"Ousaki-kun kau juga sudah datang"

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Tsukimori-san"

"Sama – sama, bibi senang Yuri jadi ada temannya. Minna sebaiknya kita bersiap – siap sekarang"

"Kalau begitu, Yuri permisi dulu, Tante (bibi). Sebaiknya Yuri bergegas kembali pada Onkel sekarang"

"Baiklah, Ousaki-kun, saya titip Yuri dulu"

"Jangan khawatir, saya akan menjaganya baik – baik, Tsukimori-san", Aoi dan Kiriya mendelik pada Shinobu. Mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya maksud Shinobu baik tapi... tetap saja melihat mata Yuri yang berbinar itu membuat mereka kesal.

"Tentu saja, Tante, jangan khawatir, Ousaki-san pasti akan menjagaku, kok", sekarang gantian Yuri yang ditatap keduanya kesal. "Eh, apa? Aoi-kun? Kiriya-kun?"

"Iie, nandemonai" "Betsuni", jawab Aoi dan Kiriya bersamaan.

"Glück jeder, Tante, Kahoko-san (Good luck everyone. Tante, Kahoko-san)"

"Matte, Yuri. Kau belum memberikanku ciuman keberuntungan"

"E—EH? De—demo, Kiriya-kun..."

"Boku mo"

"A—Aoi-kun...", wajahnya semakin memerah. Kahoko dan yang lainnya di ruangan itu terbeliak. Mereka memang tanpa sadar mengamati tingkah Aoi dan Kiriya sebelumnya. Mereka seperti dua orang anak yang berebut mainan kesukaan.

'_Wah, wah ternyata sekarang yang jadi rebutan sepupunya Tsukimori, ya'_, pikir Ryotaro geli.

"Eng... tapi kan banyak orang... aku malu..."

"Nggak apa cuekin aja"

"Ng... bu—bungkuk sedikit, ya", pintanya dengan wajah merah. Keduanya membungkukan badannya. Yuri dengan cepat mengecup pipi keduanya. "Ga—ganbatte", pekiknya sambil berlari keluar.

"Ganbatte, minna-san", ujar Shinobu sambil berbalik dan mengejar Yuri.

"Psst, Kaho-chan, bagaimana pendapatmu?", bisik Mio.

"Sepertinya mereka menyukainya"

"Bukan hanya menyukai, sepertinya. Kau lihat cara mereka saling mendelik tadi tidak?", timpal Nami.

"Sepertinya ada penerusnya Hino-chan", tambah Manami. Kahoko hanya bisa tertawa bingung.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Oh, itu mereka", gumam Kanazawa Hiroto saat melihat Shinobu dan Yuri berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf terlambat, Onkel. Belum mulai kan?"

"Belum, sini duduk sama Onkel", Yuri pun duduk di sebelah pamannya.

"Ousaki, bagaimana mereka?"

"Mereka sepertinya baik – baik saja. Tenang saja mereka pasti berhasil, kok"

"Hmph! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hasil latihannya yang sebentar itu", ujar Zaoyinu-sensei.

"Kahoko-san pasti bisa, kok sensei. Onii-sama kan sudah membantu latihannya", jawab Yuri.

"Lho? Kanayan? Kau datang juga rupanya", seru Nami dari belakang mereka. Mereka membalikkan badan dan melihat Nami, Manami, Mizue, Mio, Nao, dan Sasaki duduk tepat di belakang mereka.

"Tentu saja aku datang dan bukan Cuma aku saja, tapi seluruh guru – guru di Seiso juga diundang"

"Benar, termasuk Herr Akihiko", sahut Yuri.

"Eh? Kira-richijou? Mana?", tanya Nami. Tiba – tiba cahaya lampu di ruangan itu meredup. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah Misa-san dan membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada penontonnya. Mereka semua terhanyut saat Misa-san memainkan pianonya.

"Das ist so schön (It's so beautiful)", bisik Yuri.

Setelah selesai memainkan dua sonata piano seorang diri, Misa-san berkolaborasi dengan masing – masing mereka. Pertama dengan Aoi, Keiichi, Azuma, Kiriya, Shouko, Kazuki, dan terakhir dengan Kahoko. Sedangkan Ryotaro memainkan piano seorang diri. Selain duet, mereka juga melakukan trio, quartet, dan sektet. Dan terakhir mereka kecuali Misa-san memainkan Für Elise. Nada – nada indah milik Beethoven membuat mereka terbuai. Hingga tibalah saat yang ditunggu oleh Zaoyinu-sensei. Permainan biola solo milik Kahoko sebagai penutup.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi tegang sendiri, nih", gumam Nami saat mereka memberi hormat pada penonton.

"Ya, aku juga tegang... Tapi aku yakin, Hino-chan pasti bisa memainkannya dengan sangat indah", jawab Manami yakin. "Lagipula aku sudah pernah dengar permainannya. Dan permainannya sangat sempurna, kok", bela Manami.

"Kaho-chan... ganbatte", gumam Mio.

Yuri memandang Kahoko dengan cemas, gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu berdiri di atas panggung seorang diri. Ia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun putih itu. Ia tahu bibinya memberinya kalung milik keluarganya untuknya. Dan kalung yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya itu menambah kecantikan dan keanggunannya, seakan kalung itu memang sengaja dibuat untuknya. Ia memandang gadis berambut merah itu dengan tatapan memuja di matanya. Betapa ia bahagia, kakaknya mendapatkan gadis seperti Kahoko. Ia sangat mencintai kakak sepupu yang sangat jarang ditemuinya itu. Ia pun akan mencintai orang yang sangat dicintai oleh kakaknya.

Kahoko memandang penonton dihadapannya, ia melihat ayah-ibunya, kakak – kakaknya dan keluarganya, ia melihat ayah kekasihnya dan sepupu yang tak pernah Len ceritakan padanya, Kira-richiijou, Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-senpai, Zaoyinu-sensei dan guru – gurunya saat SMA. Ia juga melihat dosen – dosennya berada di baris yang sama. Teman – temannya dilihatnya berada di belakang tempat duduk keluarganya dan keluarga Tsukimori. Ia menarik napas dalam dan tersenyum kecil sambil menempatkan biolanya dalam posisi siap bermain.

'_Meskipun Len mungkin tidak melihatku, tidak mendengarku, tidak bersamaku, aku yakin, hatinya akan selalu bersamaku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan mempercayainya... selalu... selamanya...'_

"Apa ia akan bisa?", gumam Yuri sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tsukimori-san, pamannya berpaling dan memeluk pundak keponakan perempuannya.

"Ia pasti bisa. Percayalah", Yuri mengangguk dan berdoa dalam hatinya.

'_Machen Sie es bitte arbeitet (Please make it works...)'_

Alunan nada indah dan manis memenuhi telinga penonton, mereka menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan musik itu mengalir dalam tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Nada – nada itu seakan hidup, menghipnotis para penontonnya. Kahoko mengingat Len sambil terus bermain, senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

.

-o::o::o-

.

Misa-san dan yang lainnya yang berada di belakang panggung ikut terhanyut dalam alunan melodi. Nada – nada riang penuh cinta perlahan menjadi nada sedih yang menyayat hati. Misa-san dan Shouko meneteskan air mata mendengar tangisan biola Kahoko. Yuri mendengar beberapa penonton ikut menangis bersama hati Kahoko. Ia terlalu tegang untuk menangis. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling panggung dan sekeliling bangku penonton. Seakan mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

'_Oh, lieber Gott ... bitte... Das ist fast die Zeit... (Oh, dear God... please... It's almost the time...)'_

.

-o::o::o-

.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu belakang panggung terbuka dan tertutup dengan perlahan. Ryotaro membalikkan setengah badannya dan melihat orang tersebut. Matanya sedikit terbeliak, tapi kemudian ia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Oh, _kau_ rupanya", sapa Ryotaro sambil menyeringai lebar.

.

-o::o::o-

.

Kahoko terus memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat saat – saat penuh keraguan dan saat – saat di mana ia merasa sedih. Kembali ia teringat akan Len. Len, apakah benar dia sudah merasa bosan dengannya? Sehingga ia bersikap seakan Kahoko adalah orang asing baginya? Seperti saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya? Mengapa perubahan itu terjadi sangat cepat? Sedetik yang lalu ia masih mengucapkan cinta padanya, dan sedetik kemudian ia seakan menjaga jarak darinya. Seakan ia memiliki rahasia yang disembunyikannya darinya. Sebutir kristal bening jatuh diatas senar emas biolanya yang masih menangis. Tangisan hatinya.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?", tanya Azuma.

"Ya, memang sudah lama", jawab pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sekarang permainannya sudah membaik bukan?", ujar Ryotaro lagi.

"Ya, memang"

"Sebentar lagi bukankah sudah selesai? Lagunya maksudku...", ujar Keiichi lambat – lambat.

"Ya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Kazuki. Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya memandang gadis berambut merah yang berada di tengah – tengah panggung. Hatinya ikut miris saat mendengar tangisan biola gadis itu. Ia membuka sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalamnya. Sebuah biola sewarna emas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung, menuju musik yang semakin melembut dan melemah, menuju gadis itu, menuju hatinya berada. Kahoko.

.

-o::o::o-

.

Yuri menahan napasnya begitu ia melihat pria tersebut berjalan memasuki panggung. Penonton di sekelilingnya bergumam, gumaman riuh rendah muncul seiring kehadiran pria tersebut. Yuri menangis dalam senyumnya. Tangisan kelegaan.

'_Dank-Güte... Danke, Gott... (Thank Goodness... Thank you, God...)'_

"Apa? Bukankah... Dia..."

"Hei, apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Astaga, ternyata dia juga berpartisipasi?"

"Tidak mungkin... tapi... itu benar – benar dia...", gumam Nami.

.

-o::o::o-

.

Kahoko membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara lain. Nada. Suara yang sangat familiar. Suara biola. Ia melihat ke arah asal biola itu dan terperanjat saat mendapati pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya yang gemetar, tidak membuatnya berhenti melarikan jari – jarinya di atas leher biolanya. Pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, senyum yang selalu dimimpikan olehnya kini hadir di depan matanya. Senyum yang lembut, senyum yang amat dicintainya. Mata pria itu seakan berkata : 'teruslah bermain, sekarang aku ada disini denganmu. Bermainlah denganku. Bernyanyilah untukku. Kita nyanyikan cinta kita bersama'

Pria yang selama ini dicintainya, kini hadir dihadapannya. Tsukimori Len tersenyum dengan lembut dan terus menatap Kahoko lekat sambil terus bermain.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Akhirnya lagu ini mulai juga. Cukup lama aku menunggu"

"Apa maksud anda, sensei?", tanya Yuri tidak mengerti.

"Lagu yang di mainkan oleh Hino adalah lagu yang seharusnya sebuah duet. Makanya lagu ini tidak akan sempurna jika tidak ada yang memainkan bagian yang lainnya"

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Akhirnya, sempurna sudah lagu ini..."

"Apa maksudmu, Keiichi-kun?", tanya Shouko pada kekasihnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Shouko? Lagu ini... sebenarnya adalah perasaan mereka. Hati mereka yang telah terpisah sekian lama... Kini bersatu kembali... Akhirnya cinta mereka sempurna sudah..."

"Cinta mereka... sempurna?", ulang Shouko.

"Akhirnya dia main juga, apa perlu selama itu? Sampai Hino menangis?", tanya Ryotaro.

"Bukan, tapi ia menunggu. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat kapan seharusnya ia masuk ke dalam hatinya lagi. Bukankah begitu?", ujar Azuma.

"Syukurlah, Kaho-chan", gumam Kazuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Lagu ini, aku masih ingat kalau aku pernah melihat Tsukimori-kun sedang menulis sesuatu. Saat itu ia berkata padaku sedang menulis lagu. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya tapi hanya dengan melihat partitur miliknya aku langsung tahu, lagu yang ia tulis pasti akan terdengar sangat indah. Dan memang benar, lagu ini memang indah sekali"

"Ousaki...-san?", gumam Yuri. Ia kembali memandang kakak dan kekasihnya diatas panggung. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk lengan pamannya. "Onkel", panggilnya.

"Ja, liebe (Yes, love)?"

**"Ich denke, dass die Hochzeit eher gehalten werden sollte (I think the wedding should be held sooner)"**

.

-o::o::o-

.

Nada – nada yang dinyanyikan biola kembali menjadi nada ceria penuh cinta. Kahoko dan Len berulang kali melempar senyum pada yang lain. Mereka terlalu terhanyut oleh permainan mereka sehingga melupakan segala persoalan yang pernah terjadi. Kahoko melupakan segera resah dan gelisahnya setelah ia melihat Len dihadapannya, tersenyum padanya, bermain bersamanya. Ia merasa utuh, Len kembali berada disisinya. Ia di sini bersamanya. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi, kecuali Len. Dan hati mereka yang akhirnya menyatu kembali. Sama seperti lagu yang mereka mainkan sekarang.

Lagu itu akhirnya selesai dengan nada manis mengambang di udara. Perlahan, Kahoko membuka kedua matanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan Len sedetik, saling tersenyum. Zaoyinu-sensei berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk tangannya, seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya. Shinobu terperangah, gurunya yang selama ini terkenal akan kepelitannya untuk bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum, kini bertepuk tangan dengan kerasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun ikut bangkit dan bertepuk tangan. Yuri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi semua penonton hampir secara bersamaan bangkit dari kursi mereka masing – masing dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Ia menangis haru dan ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

'_Ich bin für Sie so glücklich... onii-sama (I'm so happy for you... onii-sama)'_

.

-o::o::o-

.

"Apa... yang terjadi...", gumam Kahoko sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Len berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil biola dan bow yang masih dipegang Kahoko. Kahoko menatapnya bingung saat dilihatnya Len memberikan biola mereka pada Kazuki dan Aoi. Len kembali berjalan dan berhenti di sampingnya. Sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kahoko, ia berkata dengan lembut.

"Ada apa? Ayo beri hormat pada mereka"

Kahoko terbeliak, ia sudah lama mendengar suaranya dari telepon, tetapi baru kali ini ia mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Ia masih ingat tangan dingin Len saat ia memegang tangannya dulu. Ia sudah lupa betapa lembutnya suaranya saat ia berbicara hanya padanya. Benarkah baru tadi malam ia mendengar suaranya? Rasanya seakan sudah satu abad tidak mendengarnya. Mereka membungkuk pada penonton yang masih terus saja bertepuk tangan-standing ovation-. Kahoko menatap Len dengan tatapan yang bingung bercampur bahagia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Len?", tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"Aku kemari ingin berpartisipasi dalam konser amal ini dan juga karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu", Kahoko merona mendengarnya. "Dan karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Sesuatu yang penting"

"Apa itu? Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ditempat lain saja, Len"

"Tidak. Aku harus melakukannya disini, saat ini, sekarang juga", ujar Len tegas.

"Tapi ini... masih diatas panggung, Len", Len hanya tersenyum simpul. Ryotaro tiba – tiba datang menghampiri mereka sambil menyerahkan sebuah mikrofon kecil pada Len.

"Nih, kau lupa. Ganbaro sa, Tsukimori", ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Wajah Len sedikit memerah begitu mendengarnya. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih pada Ryotaro dan menyematkan benda itu di atas jaket jasnya. Ryotaro mengedip penuh arti pada Kahoko saat ia berbalik kembali menuju belakang panggung. "Sebelumnya, selamat Hino". Kahoko tersenyum kecil berterimakasih pada Ryotaro dengan bingung. Memangnya selamat karena apa?

"Kahoko", panggil Len. Kahoko berbalik dan menatap Len dengan tatapan bingung. Dalam hati ia bertanya mengapa suara Len jadi terdengar juga lewat speaker?

'_Mungkin yang diberikan Tsuchiura-kun tadi itu microfon saku. Tapi untuk apa?'_, pikirnya bingung.

"Aku tahu kalau aku sudah membuatmu terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba – tiba. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menghubungimu beberapa hari yang lalu", sambung Len.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau sibuk saat itu", jawab Kahoko. _'Lho? Kenapa tiba – tiba suaraku juga jadi keras?'_, pikirnya sambil menunduk memandangi gaunnya. Di sana ia melihat benda kecil berwarna hitam yang serupa dengan benda yang diberikan Ryotaro pada Len. Microfon mini. _'Yang benar saja! ? Sejak kapan benda ini ada di situ! ?'_

Len tersenyum melihat tingkah Kahoko yang kebingungan. "Kahoko", panggil Len lagi.

"Ya Len?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, maaf aku baru mengucapkannya padamu. Konserku baru selesai kemarin malam di Italia. Saat kau meneleponku kemarin malam aku baru sampai di bandara, dan saat itu pesawat hampir lepas landas, makanya aku harus buru – buru boarding dan mematikan ponselku"

"Kalau begitu kau baru datang?", tanya Kahoko yang dijawab dengan senyum kecil dari Len. Ia menatap Len dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Len memakai kaus polo warna putih yang ditutupi dengan jaket jas berwarna hitam, jeans biru dongker dan sepatu kulit warna hitam menutupi kakinya. Senyum yang merekah diwajahnya menutupi kelelahan diwajahnya sehingga sulit untuk mengetahuinya, matanya yang menyiratkan kegembiraan membuatnya semakin nyata dan semakin tampan.

"Kahoko, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelumnya"

"Apa itu, Len?"

"Tahun ini aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah apa pun", jawab Len dengan wajah serius yang langsung dihujani sorakan kekecewaan dari para penontonnya, termasuk teman – teman mereka.

"Payah kau Tsukimori-kun! !", Len terkekeh mendengar Kazuki berteriak lewat speaker. Rupanya ia mengambil mikroron milik MC yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Eh, tidak apa – apa. Memang sebaiknya daripada kau membelikanku hadiah sebaiknya kau tabung saja. Lagipula dengan adanya kau disini, aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun", balas Kahoko pelan sambil tersipu yang diiringi jutaan 'ooh' dan 'aah' serta tak lupa siulan dari teman - teman mereka, termasuk Kanazawa-sensei. Len tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berdeham dua kali sebelum memanggil Kahoko.

"Hino Kahoko", panggil Len. Kahoko terbeliak saat melihat Len berlutut dengan satu kaki di depannya. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menjerit histeris saat mereka menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Len. Wajah Kahoko memerah saat ia memandang wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Len memberinya salah satu senyum terbaiknya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menderita karena menungguku. Aku dan keegoisanku, yang selama ini membuat kita terpisah. Aku minta maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu marah, kesal dan sedih karena kepergianku. Tapi Kahoko, aku ingin kau tahu **betapa aku mencintaimu**. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu dan kau tersenyum padaku, aku tahu kalau hatiku mulai terpikat padamu. Saat kita berdua memainkan ave maria, tanpa kusadari, di hatiku, hati yang keras dan beku ini mulai tumbuh sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, setiap kali bertemu denganmu, perasaan itu semakin besar dan membuat hatiku yang beku sedikit demi sedikit mencair. Kahoko, aku mulai menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu di saat yang paling tidak tepat. Kau ingat, saat kau memintaku memainkan Ave Maria bersamamu sepulangnya kita dari sekolah di taman malam itu? Saat itulah, aku menyadari perasaanku padamu", ia menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Bahwa selama ini **perasaanku itu adalah cinta**"

Para penonton yang sempat terdiam saat Len berbicara kini kembali riuh. Wajah Kahoko yang sudah memerah karena mendengar pernyataan Len sebelumnya kini semakin memerah. Len melanjutkan bicaranya saat penontonnya kembali tenang.

"Hino Kahoko, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah kubuat sebelumnya padamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu lagi, **aku ingin bersama denganmu selamanya, Kahoko**. Karena itu, Hino Kahoko", Kahoko menahan napasnya saat Len kembali menarik napas dalam – dalam. Ia menarik keluar sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil dari kantung dalam jaket jasnya dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin platina bertahta berlian di dalamnya membuat napas Kahoko tercekat di tenggorokannya.

**"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hino Kahoko?"**

.

-o::o::o-

.

Kahoko terbeliak lebar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Len memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Len mencintainya. Itu sudah pasti, Kahoko dapat merasakan betapa besar cintanya pada Kahoko hanya dengan menatap ke dalam mata topaznya. Kahoko mencintainya. Ia sangat mencintainya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam dirinya kalau ia mencintainya. Sudah lama ia menginginkan Len berada di sisinya. Selalu. Selamanya. Ia bahagia mendengar Len melamarnya di hadapan banyak orang. Dibutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk melakukannya, dan Len melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan tenang. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kahoko tidak gemetar sama sekali. Mata topaznya pun sangat tenang dan senyumnya pun sama sekali tidak gemetar.

Kahoko ingin sekali menjawab 'ya' padanya. Berteriak kalau perlu. Tapi tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Matanya terasa sangat panas, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya melompat tak karuan di rongga dadanya. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan ia mendengar suara aneh keluar dari tenggorokannya dan bukannya menjawab 'ya' pada Len?

.

-o::o::o-

.

Len menatap Kahoko yang terisak, ia terus menjaga kontak mata dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dari mata amber itu mulai bergulir setetes demi setetes air mata. Kahoko menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Len berdiri cepat dan menangkap pinggang Kahoko saat ia hampir jatuh terduduk.

"Kahoko kau—"

"Ya", ujar Kahoko lirih dengan suara parau.

"Huh?"

"... ku... cin... ai... mu...", bisik Kahoko sambil sesegukan.

"Kahoko?", panggil Len sambil menatap dalam mata Kahoko.

"Y—ya, ak—aku mencin—tai mu, Le—Len...", ujarnya pelan dan rendah. Meski begitu, Len dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia terbeliak dan memeluknya lebih erat, menyusupkan kepalanya di bahu Kahoko dan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kahoko. **Aku mencintaimu**. Katakan padaku, sekali lagi. Jawab pertanyaanku, Kahoko. **Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu denganku?**" Tangis Kahoko meledak, ia mendekap Len erat dan menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Len.

**"Ya, Len. Ya... Aku mencintaimu..."**

Semua orang yang ada dalam gedung itu bersorak untuk mereka dan tepuk tangan kembali membahana dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Keluarga dan kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum bahagia untuk anak – anak mereka. Yuri menangis bahagia melihat keduanya akhirnya bersatu. Misa-san yang berada di belakang panggung menangis haru bersama Shouko, begitu pula Hino-san, ibu Kahoko dan kakaknya yang juga menangis haru.

Len merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kahoko dalam – dalam. Ia begitu bahagia Kahoko menerima lamarannya. Matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata yang tidak mengalir, ia hanya tersenyum. Lega karena semua bebannya telah terangkat oleh tangan – tangan tak kasat mata. Kahoko pun sangat bahagia, ia terus menangis karena bahagia meski begitu ia tetap memberikan Len senyumnya yang paling disukainya. Len mengangkat dagunya dan membungkuk untuk mencium Kahoko untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**::-o-xx- February, 27th -xx-o::**

.

.

.

_**Die Liebe, die sich vereinigt (The love that unites)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Tsukimori Len Apr, 24th

.

.

**Tsukimori Len (April, 24th)**

.

.

Seorang pria berambut cerulean memandang ruang tamu rumahnya dengan heran, sudah berkali – kali ia memanggil istrinya. Biasanya, setiap kali pulang kerja, istri tercintanya itu sudah menyambutnya di halaman rumah mereka dengan senyum manisnya dan ia selalu melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Yah, biasanya.

Perasaan bingung itu berubah menjadi cemas saat ia tidak menemukan istrinya di tempat favoritnya dan istrinya, ruang musik. Seluruh ruangan dari lantai satu sampai lantai dua rumahnya sudah ia periksa, namun tak kunjung jua ia temukan batang hidungnya. Ia mengacak rambut ceruleannya dengan kasar, umpatan – umpatan kasar bernada cemas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menghela napas kesekian kalinya dan mencoba berpikir dengan tenang.

Ruang musik di lantai satu dan dua, cek.

Kamar – kamar mandi, cek.

Dapur dan ruang makan, cek.

Ruang tamu, cek.

Ruang keluarga, cek.

Kamar tidur mereka, cek.

Halaman belakang? Belum cek.

Dengan kening berkerut, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Istrinya itu kan senang sekali memainkan musik di halaman belakang, mengapa tempat itu tidak didatanginya terlebih dulu? Dengan menghela napas sekali lagi, ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka, berharap istrinya ada di sana. Semoga saja ia tidak apa – apa, pikirnya sambil menghela napas. Istrinya ini benar – benar suka membuatnya sering menghela napas!

.

Xxxxiiiixxxx

.

Sekelebat warna crimson menyapa indra penglihatannya, mata topaznya tetap memperhatikan seorang wanita yang duduk di gazebo di ujung halaman sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Perasaan lega meliputi dirinya saat ia menangkap sosok istrinya, ia memanggil namanya namun istrinya tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. Ia mengembuskan napas cepat, kesal dengan tingkah wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya hampir dua bulan lalu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, _Kahoko?_"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kahoko itu menoleh cepat ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Segera, mata topaz pria itu bertemu dengan mata amber milik istrinya. Keterkejutan nampak jelas di mata ambernya yang polos saat melihat pria itu—suaminya—yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Oh, _Len_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Pria tersebut—Tsukimori Len—kembali mengembuskan napas cepat, "Kalau aku belum pulang lalu kau pikir aku ini siapa?", ujarnya dengan nada sarkastis, yang dijawab dengan cekikikan sang istri.

"Gomen, bukan itu maksudku, tapi kenapa cepat sekali? Tumben", Len menghela napas. Ia menunjukkan pada istrinya jam tangannya. Kahoko terkejut, "APA! ? Sudah jam enam? Ah... gomen, Len. Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam!", jeritnya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Len hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, senyum geli merekah di wajah tampannya.

Malamnya, Len kembali dibuat bingung oleh istrinya, kali ini ia mendapati Kahoko yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur king size mereka. Keningnya yang mulus mengerut, jari – jari tangan kanannya membuka dan menutup bergantian dengan gerakan cepat. Wajahnya tampak sangat bingung dan cemas. Len mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sebelum bergabung dengan istrinya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, Kahoko?"

"Ehm... tidak... cuma..."

"Cuma apa?"

"Aku _telat_..."

"Telat?", wajah Kahoko bersemu merah, Len menyadari maksud Kahoko, ia mengambil kalender kecil dari tangan Kahoko dan melihatnya sekilas. "Tiga minggu?", Kahoko mengangguk pelan, "Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Aku belum pernah terlambat sebelumnya, bahkan sehari saja tidak pernah"

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau haid?"

"Mm... kira – kira dua minggu sebelum pernikahan kita"

"Hm... mungkin kau kecapaian, lagipula kita baru pulang bulan madu. Pasti karena kau masih jetlag"

"Hmph! Sudah dua minggu masih jetlag?"

"Tergantung"

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kau bisa tahan bepergian selama ini?", Len terkekeh pelan, ia membelai wajah Kahoko dengan lembut.

"Karena sudah terbiasa, sudahlah jangan pikirkan lagi. Pasti karena kau masih lelah dari bepergian itu dan lagi kau juga sudah disibukkan latihan dengan haha untuk konsernya, lagi. Dan fisikmu masih belum terbiasa. Seharusnya kau lebih banyak olahraga, Kahoko", Kahoko mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Len gemas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibirnya.

.

uuUuu

.

Len menatap istrinya yang duduk di seberangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, sejak tadi dilihatnya Kahoko sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Melainkan hanya memainkan makanannya, seperti anak kecil, pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Kahoko?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau tidak suka?", Kahoko menggeleng lemah. "Paling tidak, makanlah sedikit, aku tidak ingin kau sakit", Len menggenggam sebelah tangan Kahoko. Kahoko mendesah pasrah, ia tidak ingin membuat Len cemas. "Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa? Biar kuminta dimasakan oba-san"

"Tidak perlu, Len"

"Kau yakin, Kahoko?"

Kahoko tersenyum kecil, ia menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Len tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Alis Kahoko bertaut bingung, ia kembali menyendokan suapan kedua. Perlahan, makanan itu dikunyahnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rasanya. Tapi pikiran itu ditepisnya setelah melihat Len makan dengan santainya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Len mengalihkan perhatiannya pada istrinya yang duduk di seberangnya. Kahoko hanya menggeleng kecil dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Suapan ketiga, Kahoko merasa mual, makanan yang sudah setengah jalan turun ke lambungnya tiba – tiba saja mulai terdorong naik ke kerongkongannya lagi.

Kahoko bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke konter dapur, ia tak bisa menahannya hingga sampai ke kamar mandi terdekat dan memuntahkan seluruh sarapan dan makan malamnya ke dalam bak cuci. Len yang terkejut melihat Kahoko yang tiba – tiba bangkit dari meja makan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan menyusul istrinya ke dapur. Ia bergegas mendatangi istrinya yang muntah dengan wajah cemas.

"Kahoko, ada apa? Kau tidak apa – apa?", tanyanya sambil memijit tengkuk Kahoko. Kahoko hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia masih terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya, membuat Len semakin cemas. Ia menahan rambut indah istrinya agar tidak terkena muntahannya sambil terus memijit tengkuknya lembut. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ya?"

"Tidak usah..."

"Kahoko kau sakit, jangan memaksakan dirimu", Kahoko menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa – apa, kau, kan harus berangkat ke kantor, katanya ada rapat nanti siang. Kau harus siap – siap"

"Rapat bisa ditunda, Kahoko. Aku akan membatalkan semua pertemuanku hari ini dan juga jadwal latihanmu dengan haha ue"

"Tapi Len... sebentar lagi konser, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang – orang, terutama ibumu dan kau", sergahnya lirih. Len hanya tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap punggung Kahoko penuh kasih sayang.

'_Dia tidak pernah berubah, bukan? Selamanya akan menjadi Kahoko yang ku kenal dan kucintai',_ pikir Len. "Kahoko, kau tidak pernah, sekalipun, tidak pernah membuat orang lain kecewa. Kami semua, bangga padamu. Terlebih haha dan aku", Kahoko tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Len.

"Bocchama, ada apa?"

Len dan Kahoko—yang sudah membersihkan dirinya—menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya tergopoh – gopoh mendatangi mereka. Raut kecemasan tergambar jelas dari wajahnya yang masih tampak segar. "Enami-basan", sapa Len.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Kahoko-san pucat sekali?"

"Sepertinya Kahoko sakit, dia muntah – muntah"

"Tidak apa – apa, kok, oba-san"

"Oba-san buatkan teh, ya?", Kahoko mengangguk kecil.

"Tolong, ya oba-san. Aku siapkan mobil dulu, Kahoko. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Tidak usah, Len... Kumohon..."

"Tapi...", Kahoko menggeleng pelan, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang sayu dan redup itu kalau ia tidak ingin pergi. Len tidak bisa memaksanya, ia hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan menelepon dokter keluargaku dulu. Kau tetap akan diperiksa", Kahoko mengangguk pasrah. Tatapan mata Len yang serius dan cemas membuatnya tidak ingin membuatnya lebih cemas dari itu. "Oba-san, tolong nanti tehnya diantarkan ke kamar saja"

"Baik, bocchama"

Len membopong tubuh Kahoko yang setengah lemas itu ke kamar tidur mereka. Kahoko memejamkan kedua matanya, telinganya ditempelkan di dada Len, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur dan tarikan napasnya membuatnya tenang dan mengantuk. Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Len meletakkan tubuh Kahoko dengan lembut ke atas kasur dan merogoh kantung celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol dan meletakkannya ke telinganya.

Len membelai wajah Kahoko lembut, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang cemas. Kahoko memberikan Len senyum manisnya, tak lama, nada sambung teleponnya berganti menjadi sapaan ramah. _"Moshi – moshi? Len?"_

"Hai, Yagami-sensei? ... Baik – baik saja, terima kasih ... Aa, bukan, bisakah anda datang ke rumah saya sekarang? ... Kahoko ... Hai, domo arigatou sensei ... Hai ... jya" Kahoko memandang Len dengan tatapan sayu, Len hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Bocchama, ini tehnya", ujar Enami-san sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi sebuah poci dan sebuah cangkir, serta sebuah piring berisi buah – buahan.

"Taruh saja di sana, ba-san", tunjuk Len pada buffet di sebelah kiri kasur mereka.

"Apa ada yang diperlukan lagi?", tanyanya setelah ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di buffet yang ditunjuk Len.

"Tidak, terima kasih ba-san", jawab Len. Kahoko hanya tersenyum kecil—berterimakasih—pada wanita tua itu. Setelah Enami-san kembali mengurus pekerjaannya sebelumnya, Kahoko memandang suaminya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Ada apa, Kahoko?", Kahoko menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kau merasa sesuatu, katakan saja pada dokter nanti", Kahoko mengangguk lemah. Len kembali memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Len, pergilah. Aku tidak apa – apa, kok"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menemanimu sampai kau selesai diperiksa Yagami-sensei"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku yakin chichi tidak akan—Ah, chichi ue? Hai ... Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, hari ini mungkin saya akan terlambat menghadiri pertemuan ... Tidak, hanya saja Kahoko sedang sakit. Saya memutuskan untuk menemaninya sampai dia selesai diperiksa dokter ... Tidak, Kahoko tidak ingin periksa ke rumah sakit, jadi dia diperiksa di rumah saja ... Hai, Yagami-sensei ... Terimakasih, chichi ue ... Wakatta, jya"

"Len...", panggil Kahoko sesaat setelah Len menutup teleponnya.

"Hn?"

"Maaf membuatmu cemas", Len tersenyum lembut, ia membelai wajah Kahoko dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa – apa, sejak kapan kau merasa tidak enak badan?", Kahoko terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sekitar seminggu lebih... mungkin sewaktu kau pergi ke Hongkong. Setelah mengantarmu ke bandara aku merasa tidak enak badan"

"Itu hampir dua minggu lalu Kahoko! Kau sudah periksa ke dokter?", Kahoko meringis.

"Belum...?", Len menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa sih, kau ini? Sudah selama itu tapi kau tidak pergi ke dokter! Kenapa kau juga tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya! ?", ujarnya gusar sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas dan juga mengganggu konsentrasimu bekerja karena mengkhawatirkanku. Aku juga tidak ingin kau pulang sebelum pekerjaanmu selesai", ujarnya dengan senyum kecil. Len mendengus geli.

"Kau benar – benar bisa membaca pikiranku, ya", tukasnya. Baru saja ia berpikir kalau saja Kahoko memberitahunya saat itu juga, ia akan membatalkan pekerjaannya dan segera memesan tiket pesawat pertama ke Jepang yang bisa ia dapatkan saat itu juga. Len terkekeh geli. Kahoko hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Len. Ia bahagia karena Len dapat tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, ia sangat merindukan wajah dan suaranya. Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan tawanya. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Enami-san dan seorang pria setengah baya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bocchama, Yagami-sensei sudah datang", Len mengangguk. Dokter itu berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

"Halo, Len, Kahoko-san", sapa Yagami-sensei. Len mengangguk kecil, Kahoko hanya tersenyum lemah. "Kahoko-san, kata Len kau sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Hanya merasa tidak enak badan saja, sensei. Len terlalu mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu dicemaskan", Len memutar bola matanya, Yagami-sensei tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil stetoskop dari tas dokternya.

"Nah, kita mulai sekarang?"

.

oOo

.

Len menghela napas letih, ia meletakkan kacamatanya di samping layar komputernya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia melirik figura foto yang ada di meja kerjanya. Diambilnya benda hitam itu dan diusapnya, senyum lembut menghias wajahnya. Foto ukuran 3R itu diambil saat bulan madu mereka di Bali, Indonesia. Di foto itu, Kahoko mengenakan baju terusan berwarna jingga bermotif bunga kamboja—bunga sakral bagi masyarakat Bali—pundaknya yang putih mulus terbuka, menampilkan kulit putihnya, kepalanya disandarkannya di bahu Len yang memeluknya dari belakang. Len mengenakan kaus polo putih, dua dari tiga kancing bajunya dibiarkannya terbuka. Bibirnya ditempelkannya di rambut indah istrinya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Kahoko dan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangannya. Senyum keduanya mengembang di wajah mereka. Pemandangan laut Bali yang menjadi latar belakang foto itu pun sangat mengagumkan. Ia ingat, dimana foto itu diambil. Foto itu diambilnya sore hari di balkon villa di pulau pribadinya di Bali setelah malam pertamanya dengan wanita yang dua tahun ini menjadi tunangannya.

Ya, sebelum pertunangan mereka digelar, Kahoko menceritakan pada Len tentang keinginannya sebelum menikah, ia ingin membangun karirnya sebagai guru biola dan pemain orkestra terlebih dahulu. Len mengerti, dan selama dua tahun itu ia setia menunggu Kahoko. Dan selama itu pulalah, ia belajar menangani perusahaan ayahnya. Ia mengurangi jadwal konsernya sedikit demi sedikit demi Kahoko. Menjadi musisi terkenal melebihi kedua orang tuanya merupakan cita – citanya sejak kecil, tetapi berada jauh dari Kahoko membuatnya tersiksa, ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti dulu kembali terulang. Kini ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya berhenti menjadi musisi dan mengambil alih perusahaan kakeknya setelah ia lahir. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya, dan ia tak menyesali keputusannya. Tak sedikit pun!

"Sedang apa nak?", suara berat ayahnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat ayahnya yang mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Chichi ue", sapanya.

"Bagaimana Kahoko-san? Apa kata Yagami-sensei?"

"Hanya kelelahan, tekanan darahnya turun", desah Len.

"Ibumu sudah ke rumahmu. Tadi ibumu mengirim sms, katanya Kahoko-san sudah minum obat dan tidur. Dia bilang dia akan menemaninya, jadi jangan khawatir"

"Ya", jawabnya lirih.

"Oh, ya Len kau tahu tidak, kalau ibumu sedang uring – uringan akhir – akhir ini?"

Len mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan haha ue?"

Ayahnya tertawa, ia tidak menyangka anaknya yang notabene seorang jenius—_prodigy_—tidak menangkap alasan yang jelas – jelas terdapat di depan matanya. "Len, Len... masa' kau tidak mengerti?", Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ayahnya kembali terkekeh. "Yah, bukan hanya ibumu saja, sih. Tapi ayah, kakek dan nenekmu juga. Yah, singkatnya kami ingin segera menimang _cucu,_ nak", lanjutnya saat dilihatnya anak semata wayang kebanggaannya itu masih tidak mengerti. Wajah Len yang biasanya tenang dan nyaris tanpa emosi itu merona.

"Ap—apa maksud chichi ue? Sa—saya...", ayahnya menertawakan ekspresinya.

'_Ah, Kahoko-san... Berkat kau aku bisa melihat anakku memperlihatkan emosinya lagi, seperti dulu',_ batinnya. "Ah, nak. Itu 'kan permintaan yang wajar. Memang benar usia kalian masih muda, tapi... tidak ada salahnya 'kan dicoba? Kudengar salah satu temanmu malah sudah punya dua anak"

Len menghela napas, ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Seorang kenalannya saat ia masih bersekolah di Akademi Seiso, seorang pria yang selalu dikerubungi oleh fans-nya. Yunoki Azuma. Ya, setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dia dinikahkan oleh neneknya dengan gadis berambut hitam dari keluarga Takashina. Ia masih ingat hari dimana mereka, para peserta concours pergi ke rumah pria berambut panjang itu karena perkataan senpainya yang kekanakan itu—Kahoko dan Azuma yang bertunangan. Mengingat hal itu ia merasa kesal sendiri, ia ingat saat puncak kepala Kahoko dicium oleh Azuma. Saat itu ia tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya mulai memburu, ia juga ingat ia mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat hal itu. Kini ia mengerti, bahwa perasaannya saat itu adalah cemburu. Ia tidak sadar kalau saat itu ia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita berambut merah yang kini menjadi istrinya itu.

Len mendengus, "Kami belum siap", gumamnya enggan. Ayahnya kembali menghela napas.

"Len, coba saja tanyakan pada Kahoko-san, dia mau atau tidak. Yah, berhubung ibumu sedang bersamanya, ia pasti juga sudah membujuknya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa?", ayahnya terkekeh saat mendengar anaknya bergumam kesal.

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa kuning gading dan coklat pastel itu sangat senyap, sepasang manusia yang tidur saling membelakangi satu sama lain itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Wanita berambut biru itu akhirnya menghela napas sedih. "Jadi tidak bisa ya? Dia menolak?"

"Tidak juga... Misa, berikan mereka waktu, mereka 'kan masih muda. Len 'kan baru berusia 24 tahun, sedangkan Kahoko-san baru akan berusia 24 tahun. Lagipula kalau mereka sudah siap, pasti mereka akan melakukannya, Sayang", Misa-san membalikkan badannya menghadap suaminya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih, Tsukimori-san! Karena kau tidak tegas dan selalu membuat Len sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan! Kalau begini caranya kita tidak akan punya cucu! Masa' kau tidak ingin dikelilingi miniatur – miniatur Len dan Kahoko-san?", pria berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan cucu – cucunya, yang satu berambut merah dan yang satunya lagi berambut biru, berlarian di padang bunga dan melambai dengan senyum lebar. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara mereka yang memanggilnya kakek.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Misa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Len bergidik dalam selimut tebalnya, Kahoko yang menyadarinya segera menaruh tangannya di pipi suaminya. "Kau tidak apa – apa Len?", tanyanya cemas. Len menarik tubuh Kahoko mendekat, ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kahoko. Dihirupnya wangi rambut istrinya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Hn, tidak apa – apa, Kahoko. Aku hanya merasa... Ha~ah, sudahlah,sebaiknya kau tidur", Kahoko menengadah, ia hendak protes pada suaminya, namun bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Len. "Oyasumi, Kahoko", Kahoko tersenyum kecil, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Len erat.

"Oyasuminasai"

.

.

Concert Hall kini penuh sesak, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat konser yang diadakan oleh Hamai Misa, pianis dunia terkenal. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ibu dari Tsukimori Len itu mengadakan konser di Jepang, terakhir kalinya mereka melihatnya adalah saat Len melamar Kahoko di atas panggung. Selain ingin melihat penampilan Misa-san, mereka juga ingin melihat penaampilan spesial dari Len dan Kahoko. Banyak fans Len yang datang pada malam hari itu, karena semenjak Len bertunangan dengan Kahoko, dapat dikatakan kalau Len hampir tidak menggelar konser lagi. Mereka merindukan permainan Len yang sempurna—sang Paganini abad 21.

"Kaho-chaaan...", wanita bergaun cocktail dress itu menoleh, sudut – sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Mio, Nao!"

Sahabatnya sewaktu SMA—Mio dan Nao—memeluk Kahoko erat, "Kaho, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Len memandangi istrinya yang asyik berbincang dengan kedua wanita itu, senyum tergambar diwajahnya. "Yo, Tsukimori!"

Len membalikkan badannya dan melihat teman – teman semasa SMA-nya di Seiso. "Tsuchiura, Yunoki-san dan Hihara-san"

"Hai Tsukimori-kun! Kaho-chan!"

"Ah, Hihara-san, Tsuchiura-kun, Yunoki-san!", Kahoko berjalan mendekati para pria tersebut. "Yokatta, kalian datang", serunya riang.

"Tentu saja, kami 'kan sudah tidak sabar mendengar permainan kalian. Benar 'kan?"

"Betul sekali Kaho-chan. Bahkan Tsuchiura-kun juga bilang kalau dia merindukan permainan Tsukimori-kun"

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu!", Kahoko dan yang lainnya tertawa kecil, sudut bibir Len berkedut, ia menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum.

"Ah, yang lain mana?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka menyusul, kok, Kaho-chan"

"Ah, itu dia. Hoiii... _Tsukimori Kahoko-chaaan!"_, Kahoko dan yang lainnya menoleh, Nami, Aoi, Kiriya, Keiichi, Manami, Shouko, dan Mizue mendekati mereka.

"Minna, kalian datang"

"Tentu saja, apalagi tiketnya 'kan gratis", ujar Nami sambil tertawa.

"Ah, mana Ayano-san?"

"Ayano-chan tidak bisa datang, dia harus menjaga anak kami di rumah, Kojiro demam", Kahoko mengangguk, ia masih ingat anak pertama senpainya yang masih berumur 2,5 tahun itu. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah saat pernikahan mereka dua bulan lalu.

"Oh, ya bicara soal _anak_...", Kahoko bergidik, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan saat ia mendengar nada suara Nami. "Kapan kami melihat Tsukimori – Tsukimori dan Kahoko – Kahoko kecil, nih?", godanya sambil menyikut Kahoko. Len dan Kahoko merona, teman – temannya tertawa melihat wajah pengantin baru itu.

"Betul, betul, kami 'kan juga ingin melihat miniatur kalian", tambah Aoi sambil merangkul pundak Len.

"Bikin yang _banyak_, ya, Len-san", wajah Len dan Kahoko semakin memerah mendengar Kiriya menggoda mereka.

"Ka—kalian ini... a—aku dan Len, kami..."

"Ayolah, Kaho, jangan mau kalah dengan Yunoki-san, mereka sudah punya anak dua, lho", tambah Nao yang disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku penasaran, nanti mereka lebih mirip siapa, ya?", gumam Mizue.

"Asalkan sifatnya tidak mirip seperti si Pangeran Es ini saja", ujar Ryotaro sambil menepuk punggung Len.

Len menggeram, "_Kimitachi (kalian)..._"

"Ah, minna-san, kalian sudah datang", seru Misa sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami semua, Misa-san", ujar Azuma, mereka semua membungkuk pada pianis di depan mereka.

"Iie, sama – sama", balas Misa-san. "Sebaiknya kalian segera ke bangku penonton, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai", tambahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Misa-san, Tsukimori-kun, Kaho-chan", ujar Nami. Setelah mereka pergi, Misa-san kembali memandangi pasangan violinis tersebut. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat Kahoko dan Len yang berdiri agak berjauhan, canggung.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti—tidak ada apa – apa, kok, okaa-san. N—ne, Len?", Len bergumam pelan. Wajah keduanya merona, dan mereka tidak saling tatap seperti biasa. "A—ah, aku permisi dulu", ujar Kahoko sambil sedikit membungkuk, kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju pintu.

'_Ah, sepertinya rencanaku berhasil', batin Misa-san geli._

.

.

Nada terakhir Chopin waltz bergema di ruangan, Misa-san membungkuk untuk menghormat pada penontonnya yang antusias. Len melirik Kahoko yang sejak tadi bersandar di ujung ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati Kahoko, "Ada apa, Kahoko?", Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Aku hanya sedang berusaha mengingat not"

"Kahoko, kau gugup?", Kahoko tertawa ragu.

"Uh, ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup, berada satu panggung lagi denganmu", dustanya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Saat ia pergi ke toilet, lagi – lagi ia merasa pusing dan muntah. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Len. Len pasti akan membatalkan penampilannya, mungkin penampilannya juga. '_Lagipula pusingnya sudah berkurang'_

"Tapi—"

"Len, Kahoko-san giliran kalian", potong Misa-san. Len menghela napas panjang.

"Kau siap?", Kahoko mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

"Ya kurasa, ayo"

Tepuk tangan membahana yang menyambut saat mereka memasuki panggung. Setelah membungkuk pada penonton di depan mereka, mereka saling melempar senyum dan meletakkan biola mereka di pundak masing – masing. Terdengarlah nada awal Ave Maria, lagu yang menjadi awal dari kisah mereka. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terhanyut dalam melodi indah milik Schubert. Nada yang saling berkaitan, berkejaran, kembali membuka ingatan mereka tentang malam pertama kalinya mereka berduet.

Len tersenyum, ia ingat saat malam itu ia terbangun dan mendengar permainan biola Kahoko, ia ingat senyum manis milik Kahoko saat ia memainkannya, kelopak sakura dan rambut merahnya menari ditiup angin malam, ia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, pikirannya kosong hanya terfokus pada musik yang dimainkan wanita yang dicintainya. Ia masih ingat, bagaimana wajah terkejut Kahoko saat itu. Ia ingat bagaimana senyum Kahoko saat mereka selesai memainkannya. Ia ingat betul, bagaimana perasaannya setelah berduet dengannya. Bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin.

'_Bukankah duet tadi sangat indah, Tsukimori-kun?'_

Len tersenyum lembut, _'Ya, indah sekali, Kahoko'_, batinnya. Tiba – tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh, permainan Kahoko terdengar melemah. Nyaris tak bertenaga. Len menatap Kahoko cemas, matanya sedikit melebar, wajah Kahoko terlihat pucat, keningnya mengerut.

Dengan vibrato Ave Maria itu pun berakhir. Kahoko membuka kedua matanya dan bertatapan dengan topaz milik suaminya. Mata amber itu sedikit redup, Len menatap Kahoko cemas. Kahoko tersenyum kecil, ia membungkuk pada penonton yang memberikan mereka standing ovation. Len meniru gerakan Kahoko dengan kaku, matanya masih menatap Kahoko cemas. Len berjalan menuju belakang panggung terlebih dulu karena posisinya yang lebih dekat. Ia ingin sekali menarik Kahoko dan menanyakan padanya ada apa. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya di atas panggung.

Kahoko merasa kepalanya bagaikan ditusuk, ia merasa melayang, matanya berusaha untuk fokus namun ia tidak bisa. Akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh di lantai panggung. Teriakan kaget dan seruan – seruan cemas penonton membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia melihat ibunya dan beberapa panitia penyelenggara memekik panik. Len memutar tubuhnya cepat, napasnya tercekat saat melihat istrinya terkapar di lantai panggung yang dingin. Segera ia berlari mendekat pada istrinya.

"Kahoko, Kahoko!", ia meraih tubuh Kahoko ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah cantik istrinya sangat pucat, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Dengan sigap, Len mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan membawanya keluar panggung.

.

.

Len menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menatap pintu ruang ER itu dengan cemas. Setelah Kahoko jatuh pingsan, ia segera memerintahkan seseorang untuk menyiapkan mobilnya dan membawa istrinya itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia kembali berjalan bolak – balik di depan pintu, Ryotaro yang melihatnya jadi kesal.

"Woi, Tsukimori, tenang saja. Aku yakin kalau dia akan baik – baik saja"

"Len, tenanglah, Kahoko-san pasti akan baik – baik saja", ujar ibunya lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan Len dan juga dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja, sejak ia melihat Kahoko pingsan di atas panggung, ia sendiri nyaris pingsan saat melihat wajah Kahoko yang pucat pasi. Melihat kegelisahan Len, ia sendiri tambah gelisah. Suaminya menggosok tangannya lembut untuk menenangkannya, begitu juga dengan Keiichi yang berusaha menenangkan Shouko yang cemas.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, Kahoko masih sakit. Seharusnya aku tahu. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak curiga? Bodoh! Bodoh kau Len!", umpatnya pelan. Nami dan Mizue hanya diam, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Len. Len segera mendatangi dokter yang keluar dari ER diikuti ayah dan ibunya. "Sensei, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Tsukimori-san, istri anda baik – baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan, sebaiknya istri anda jangan melakukan hal – hal yang melelahkan dan jangan mengangkat yang berat – berat terlebih dulu. Makannya harus lebih dijaga, karena usia kandungan istri anda masih muda, makanya rawan keguguran. Anda harus—"

"Ma—maaf, tadi anda bilang istri saya... _Kandungan_? Apakah... Kahoko _hamil_?", potong Len, matanya terbeliak, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Ya, memang benar, istri anda saat ini sedang mengandung dan usianya menjelang 8 minggu sekarang", jawab dokter itu bingung. "Apakah anda sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Len mematung, ia masih menatap dokter dihadapannya dengan pandangan linglung. Ia sama sekali tidak memercayai pendengarannnya. _'Kahoko hamil? 8 minggu? Bagaimana bisa? Kami 'kan baru menikah, lalu bagaimana bisa?'_ Ayah dan ibunya berpandangan sejenak, tatapan bingung dan cemas mereka langsung berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Akhirnya mereka punya cucu, pikir mereka.

"Ahem, tuan? Anda baik saja – saja?"

Len tersentak dari pikirannya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berbicara, "Huh? Oh? Uhm, bisakah saya menemui Kahoko?", pintanya. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan juga keheranan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tentu, setelah saya mengantarkan istri anda ke kamar rawatnya, kalian dapat mengunjunginya"

.

.

Len memasuki kamar rawat Kahoko, matanya menangkap sosok istrinya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang di tengah ruangan. Perlahan ia menghampiri istrinya, hatinya terasa miris saat melihat IV yang menancap di tangan kiri istrinya, wajahnya masih pucat namun tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibak rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata istrinya, pipinya yang mulus dibelainya dengan lembut, perlahan dan penuh kehati – hatian, seakan ia terbuat dari gelembung sabun yang dapat meletus kapan saja bila terkena sentuhannya. Kelopak mata Kahoko menggeletar dan terbuka pelan, mata ambernya menatap nanar langit – langit sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Len.

"Le...-n...", panggilnya lirih. Tatapan Len melembut, ia kembali membelai wajah Kahoko.

"Ya, Kahoko?"

"Ma... af... mem...buatmu... ce... mas", Len menggeleng pelan.

"Iie, Kahoko kau... ha~ah, sudahlah. Lain kali saja"

"Hm...?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu, kalau kau itu... _Hamil_?"

Kahoko membulatkan matanya, "Ap—apa? Aku _apa_?"

"_Kau hamil"_

"Ti—tidak... mungkin... kan? Aha... ha ha... ha, kau ... bercanda kan, Len?"

"Kau hamil, anak kita... hampir _8 minggu_", ujar Len dengan senyum lebar, matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Kahoko menggapai wajah Len, matanya berkaca – kaca namun dipenuhi kebahagiaan seperti Len.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan, Len?"

"Iia, Kahoko, aku tidak bohong", Kahoko terisak pelan. Len mencium air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tersenyum saat memandang wajah Kahoko yang berseri.

"Arigatou, Len, arigatou...", bisik Kahoko yang diselingi oleh isakannya.

"Iia, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Kahoko. Terimakasih"

.

.

**Month 3**

.

Len menandangi Kahoko, khawatir, cemas dan ragu – ragu. Itulah yang dapat terbaca jelas dari matanya. Ia menelan salivanya saat melihat Kahoko menyendokkan makanan dihadapannya ke mulutnya. Len melihatnya bagaikan dalam gerak lambat, ia dapat melihat mulut Kahoko yang membuka secara lambat, sendok berisi makanan—atau yang di sebut Kahoko sebagai makanan—perlahan, mendekati mulutnya. Tubuh Len menegang.

"Tunggu, Kahoko!", ujarnya sambil menahan tangan istrinya.

"E? Nani?"

"Kau yakin, mau memakan... _itu_?", tanyannya ragu.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? 'Kan kau yang memasaknya", balasnya bingung.

Len menghela napas dalam, "Karena itulah, apakah kau benar – benar yakin, kau ingin memakannya, Kahoko?", Kahoko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali, Len. Kau itu 'kan percaya dirinya tinggi sekali, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mempercayai dirimu dalam hal memasak, sih?", gerutunya. Len mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kahoko... kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Kenapa, sih kau ini memaksaku memasak?", sungutnya. Mata Kahoko berkaca – kaca. Len tersentak saat ia melihat air mata istrinya merebak.

"Ja—jadi, ka—kau... ingin anak kita kelaparan! ? Teganya kau, Len! !", isaknya, ia berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ka—Kahoko, chotto matte yo!", serunya. Tapi Kahoko sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Len hanya menghela napas kesal. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, gara – gara dirinya, kini Kahoko minta dimasakkan setiap hari olehnya. Minggu lalu Kahoko kembali bangun terlambat, perutnya yang keroncongan minta diisi. Namun ia tidak tega membangunkan istrinya hanya karena ia kelaparan. Lagipula dokter dan ibunya sudah memberitahunya agar Kahoko tidak kelelahan.

Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum turun dari kasurnya dengan pelan. Saat akhirnya kakinya menginjak dapur—tempat terlarang untuk Len—ia dibingungkan oleh pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak bisa meminta dimasakkan oleh pengurus rumahnya—Enami-san—karena ia sedang mengunjungi sanak keluarganya yang sedang sakit apalagi pembantunya yang lain karena biasanya mereka datang setelah jam 9. Terpaksalah ia memasak sendiri, meskipun sebenarnya ia takut Kahoko akan memarahinya karena mencoba untuk memasak. Bunyi perutnya yang tiba – tiba membuatnya untuk mengambil pilihan awal yang paling beresiko—memasak. Ia mencari mie instan dan telur untuk dimasaknya, karena menurutnya makanan itu mudah dibuat, bahkan olehnya. Yah, setidaknya begitulah pikirannya.

Ia masih ingat Kahoko datang saat ia mengangkat telurnya dari penggorengan. Kahoko yang kasihan akhirnya membantunya memasak makanan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi sejak awal dia melihat mie instan yang gagal dan telur mata sapi gosong milik Len, ia terus – menerus melihat makanan gagal itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikannya. Yang akhirnya ia anggap sebagai tatapan mengejek. Setelah sarapannya siap, Kahoko sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Ia hanya melirik ke arah makanan gagal buatan Len. Akhirnya ia mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya—dengan alasan mubazir—yang membuat Len semakin syok adalah saat ia mengatakan masakannya enak.

Len tahu betul kalau mie instan yang dibuatnya terlalu matang, sehingga mie itu menjadi lembek. Belum lagi telur mata sapi miliknya yang hampir 80% gosong, dan sebagai tambahan, ia sama sekali tidak memasukkan garam melainkan gula halus yang kebetulan berada tepat disamping garam. Len hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Kahoko yang aneh. Tiba – tiba saja ia kehilangan selera makannya. Saat ia mengabari ibunya dengan panik, ibunya hanya tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Kahoko sedang mengidam. Sejak saat itulah, ia berjanji pada Kahoko dan ibunya untuk memasakkan makanan untuk Kahoko. Pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak enak dengan istri dan anak yang sedang dikandung olehnya, namun apa boleh dikata. Keinginan orang hamil memang aneh – aneh dan tidak bisa ditolak.

Len menghela napas berat sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mencari Kahoko ke kamar tidur dan benar saja, istrinya sedang mengadu pada ibunya di telepon.

"Okaa-san... Len... hiks... hiks, di—dia melarangku makan... hu... hu... hu... Apa dia mau istri dan anaknya kelaparan? Hiks... hiks...", Len membelalakkan matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil bersandar di dinding yang tak jauh jaraknya dari kasur yang ditempati istrinya. Nampaknya istrinya terlalu bersemangat untuk mengadu pada sang pianis sehingga ia tidak merasakan keberadaannya sama sekali. "Ukh... aku sebel sama Len... okaa-san, kasih tahu Len, ya... Marahi saja dia... Jahat sekali membiarkan kami kelaparan ... Hiks... iya... hiks ... Terimakasih okaa-san ... Iie... tidak usah ... Aku Cuma mau makan _masakan Len_, bukan yang lain ... hiks ... Hai ... jya"

Len tidak tega saat melihat istrinya yang menangis sesegukan seperti itu. Seharusnya ia menjaga Kahoko agar ia tidak banyak pikiran dan kelelahan, bukannya malah membuatnya menangis. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin istri dan anaknya kekurangan zat – zat yang diperlukan bagi mereka. Akhirnya ia mendekati istrinya setelah sebelumnya menghela napas kalah dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kahoko terkejut, ia melepaskan tangan Len yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jadi kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah! Aku kesal!", Len kembali memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Kau ini, masa hal seperti itu saja kau laporkan pada haha, Kahoko"

"Salah siapa, coba! ? Kan kau yang melarangku makan! Apa kau sudah tidak sayang padaku dan anak kita? Makanya kau melarangku makan, kan? !"

"Siapa yang melarangmu makan, meine liebe? Aku kan Cuma tanya kenapa kau memaksaku mema—"

"Aaaaah! ! Kau benar – benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi... huwaaaa... Jahat!", tangisnya. Len kalut, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya namun tetap berhati – hati.

"Kahoko, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku..."

"Huwaaa... Len tidak sayang lagi padaku... Huwaaaa... pasti kau akan menceraikanku, kan? Huwaaaaaaaa...", Len terbeliak. Ia membalikkan badan Kahoko. Ia menatap mata Kahoko yang bengkak karena banyak menangis, mata amber jernihnya kini memerah, air mata masih mengalir membentuk sungai di pipi porselennya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Kahoko, kau ini konyol. Perkataanmu itu sama sekali tidak berdasar. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu. Begitu juga dengan anak kita. Aku juga tidak melarangmu makan, tapi hanya bertanya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu, tenang saja. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku ini orang yang egois. Makanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu, Kahoko"

Kahoko mengangguk. Len menunduk dan mencium bibir Kahoko lembut, Kahoko nampak ragu, namun ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai membalasnya. Tangannya dilingkarkannya di leher sang violinis dan menariknya, memperdalam ciumannya. Kahoko menghentikan ciuman panas itu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Len. Len yang merasa ditolak melihat Kahoko dengan tatapan sedih dan bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh makan sekarang, kan, Len?"

.

.

**Month 4**

.

Pria paruh baya berambut biru itu memandang anaknya geli. Anak semata wayangnya itu dilihatnya sedang membaca buku memasak, suatu hal yang sangat tidak terduga. Memang istrinya pernah bercerita tentang keinginan Kahoko, begitu pula dengan menantunya itu—yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Len tampak serius menekuni buku masak itu daripada proposal dan dokumen – dokumen perusahaan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja anaknya, ia tersenyum saat mendengar Len menggumamkan cara – cara memasak yang benar.

"Bagaimana kabar Kahoko-san, Len?", tanyanya. Len terlonjak kaget.

"Chichi? Sejak kapan chichi ue ada di sini?"

Ayahnya terkekeh pelan, "Baru saja, jadi bagaimana kabar Kahoko-san?"

"Aa, baik – baik saja"

"Baguslah, oh ya, Len. Ibumu sudah bilang padamu belum, kalau ia sudah mendaftarkan kalian berdua ke kelas Parents Sharing?"

"Tidak, memangnya kapan?"

"Entahlah, ibumu hanya bilang kalau dia sudah mendaftarkan kalian, itu saja"

"Hn..."

"Nak, kalian sudah periksa?", Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "USG", sambung ayahnya lagi.

"Sudah, anak kami sangat sehat, ia sudah sangat aktif, yah, meskipun Kahoko tidak merasakannya", jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ayahnya ikut tertawa.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Tidak, Kahoko dan saya sepakat kalau kami tidak akan mencari tahu tentang jenis kelaminnya. Kami ingin agar hal ini menjadi kejutan bagi semua orang"

"Begitu, ya? Memang benar akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan. Lagipula tidak semua hasil USG tepat"

"Benar... Itu juga salah satu alasan, karena kami tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada hasil USG"

.

"Waaaah, lucunyaaaa...", Kahoko tertawa kecil melihat Nami yang memekik girang melihat foto USG milik Kahoko. Siang itu mereka pergi ke sebuah toko kue, selain mereka berdua Mio, Nao, Shouko, dan Mizue juga ikut meramaikan suasana. "Ne, Kaho-chan bagaimana Tsukimori-kun?"

"He? Maksudmu apa, Nami?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan masakan Tsukimori-kun? Kau 'kan mengidam memakan masakannya. Bagaimana rasanya?", kejar Nami.

"Ehm... bagaimana ya?", gumamnya, jari telunjuknya menopang dagunya yang sedikit terangkat—berpikir. "Enak sekali", jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Huh! ? Tapi yang kudengar dari Ryotaro, Tsukimori-san tidak bisa memasak", seru Mizue kaget. Kahoko tertawa.

"Aha ha ha... dia memang tidak bisa masak", mereka tersentak.

"Lho, lho kalau begitu...?", Mio menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Tawa Kahoko semakin keras melihat kebingungan di wajah teman – temannya.

"Yah, pokoknya bagi kami masakannya sangat enak"

.

"Mattaku... Tsukimori... jadi benar kau memberi makan istri dan anakmu masakanmu?", alis pria berambut hijau tua itu berkedut.

"Aa"

"Tapi kau 'kan tidak bisa masak... Tsukimori-kun... Lalu kau kasih Kaho-chan apa?", pria berambut lime-green di depannya menatap violinis berambut cerulean itu dengan tatapan horor.

"Tentu saja masakanku", jawabnya kesal.

"Lalu... karena itu kau...", Ryotaro memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia memijit pelipisnya sebelum berkata, "Membeli buku panduan masak?", ujarnya geli, tawa yang sejak awal ia melihat Len di bagian buku resep masakan di toko buku tersebut akhirnya meledak. Ia memegangi perutnya, begitu pula dengan Kazuki yang ikut terbahak. Len menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan sebal. Memangnya ia tidak boleh membeli buku masak? Sejak kapan ada konstitusi di negara ini yang melarang seorang violinis tertentu membeli buku masak? Len mendengus sebal, Ryotaro merebut buku berwarna kuning terang itu dari tangan Len. Ia menyengir lebar saat melihat judul buku tersebut.

"He he he... 'Anak TK juga Bisa Masak' ei?", kembali mereka terbahak. Len menggeram kesal dan merebut buku tersebut dari tangan Kazuki—yang merampas buku itu dari Ryotaro sebelumnya.

"Urusai"

"BWAHA HA HA HA ! ! ! !"

"Akh! Adududududuuuh, perutku keram! !", seru Kazuki sambil mencengkram perutnya.

Len mendengus, keningnya mengerut sebal melihat tingkah mantan rivalnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke sekelilingnya dan tidak terkejut saat melihat jumlah orang yang berkumpul tak jauh dari mereka untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi. Beberapa dari mereka—gadis – gadis berseragam sekolah—mengambil foto dirinya dan dua orang berambut hijau. Len menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terbahak.

.

.

**Month 5**

.

Kahoko mematut dirinya di cermin meja rias, ia merapikan rambutnya dengan jari – jarinya yang lentik. Ia membalas senyum Len yang berjalan ke arahnya melalui pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Len memeluk bahu istrinya dan menghirup wangi rambutnya.

"Hm... kau cantik sekali, Kahoko... Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak usah datang saja. Bagaimana?", Kahoko tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Len. Masa' kau mau membuat ibumu kecewa? Tidak 'kan?", Len mendengus kesal, ia memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau dengan haha ue, kau pasti akan diculiknya dan tidak akan membiarkanku mendekatimu. Lagipula, disana akan ada banyak wartawan gila seperti Amou. Mereka pasti akan mencecarmu habis – habisan, Kahoko", sungutnya. Kahoko memutar kepalanya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Len, tidak apa – apa, bukan? Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu", gumam Kahoko lembut.

"Hhh... aku ini mencemaskanmu, tahu!", desahnya kesal. Kahoko tertawa kecil, ia mengecup bibir suaminya lembut.

"Ayo, berangkat sekarang, nanti telat", ujar Kahoko riang.

.

Tak lama setelah mengendarai Audi A8 miliknya—yang dikendarai oleh sopir kantornya—mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kawasan Naka-ku, gedung yang menjadi ikon bagi kota Yokohama—Minato Mirai 21. Setelah mereka sampai di sana, puluhan kuli tinta mengerubungi mereka. Dengan sigap para pengawal dan security menghadang mereka. Sopir mereka segera membukakan pintu penumpang bagi tuan dan nyonya muda keluarga Tsukimori tersebut. Len yang keluar terlebih dulu keluar dari bangku penumpang membantu Kahoko keluar dari mobil. Sontak kilatan kamera terhenti sejenak setelah melihat tubuh Kahoko. Mereka terperangah setelah melihat istri dari seorang Tsukimori Len. Perut Kahoko yang membuncit indah menjadi sorotan dan kembali kilatan cahaya lampu blitz memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Tsukimori-san! Apakah istri anda sedang mengandung? Sudah berapa bulan kandungannya?"

"Kenapa anda menyembunyikan kabar gembira?"

"Tsukimori-san—"

Kening Len berkedut kesal, ia merapatkan pelukannya pada Kahoko—sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang sang istri dan yang sebelah lagi di bahunya—merapatkan tubuh Kahoko ke arahnya. Para pencari berita itu semakin mendesak pengawal dan security, berniat untuk mengambil gambar Kahoko dengan jelas. Akhirnya mereka berhasil memasuki gedung yang mereka tuju dengan bantuan enam pengawal.

Kahoko mendesah lega, "Ah... selamat... Tadi itu heboh sekali, ne Len?" Dan Len hannya bisa membalas senyum istrinya dengan senyuman kecil.

Setelah mereka memasuki ballroom di salah satu hotel yang berada dalam gedung itu, Misa-san menyambut mereka dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Dan benar saja, ibunya langsung menarik Kahoko menjauh dari Len dan menyuruhnya untuk menemui ayahnya. Len mendecak kesal. Ia tahu kalau itu hanyalah alasan ibunya agar menjauhkannya dari istrinya sendiri. Kahoko yang sudah ditarik Misa-san hanya tersenyum meminta maaf pada suaminya lewat bahunya.

Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari ayahnya, ibunya sama sekali tidak memberitahunya dimana ayahnya berada. Sepanjang penglihatannya ia hanya mendapati warna merah dan hijau yang mendominasi ruangan. Sebuah pohon natal besar berada tepat di tengah ruangan dan bagian bawahnya di penuhi oleh bertumpuk – tumpuk hadiah. Setiap inci ruangan itu dipenuhi dekorasi natal, tanpa satu pun yang terlewatkan.

Malam itu adalah perayaan Malam Natal yang digelar oleh kakek dan ayahnya. Kali ini mereka tidak hanya mengadakan acara konser amal, tetapi juga acara amal lainnya—yang merupakan ide dari istrinya tercinta, Kahoko. Acara amal itu digelar tidak hanya untuk mengumpulkan donasi, tetapi juga merupakan acara kekeluargaan. Keluarganya senang dengan adanya pemikiran Kahoko, bersilaturahmi sekaligus menyumbang bagi yang tidak mampu. Akhirnya digelarlah acara tersebut pada malam natal. Setelah matanya menangkap apa yang dicarinya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ayah dan kakeknya yang sedang berbincang santai dengan beberapa orang.

"Ah! Ini dia cucu kebanggaanku!", sambut sang kepala keluarga Hamai. Meskipun kakek satu – satunya kini telah berusia hampir 80 tahun, ia masih tetap bersemangat dan terlihat muda.

"Konbanwa, Ojii-sama, Chichi ue. Maaf saya terlambat ada sedikit kejadian kecil di depan", sapa Len sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah berkenalan dengan orang – orang yang sedang berbicara dengan mereka, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan Len menjadi pendengar setia yang sesekali menyahut.

"Ah, Len dimana menantu tercinta-ku? Ayah ingin mengenalkan mereka padanya"

"Sayang sekali, chichi ue. Kahoko sudah terlebih dulu dibawa oleh haha", Hamai-san tertawa keras.

"Aha ha ha... Misa! Begitulah dia, nak!", setelah menyambut beberapa tamu undangan yang lainnya dan berbincang – bincang dengan mereka, Len undur diri untuk mencari Kahoko. Keningnya mengerut kesal karena terlalu banyak warna merah di hadapannya, topi merah, jas merah, kemeja merah, gaun merah, apalagi sekarang? Rambut merah dan rambut hijau berdekatan.

'_Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu Kahoko dan Tsuchiura? Dan yang lainnya juga! Sedang apa mereka di sini?_', ia berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sebuah meja panjang. "Kalian datang juga?", tanyanya heran.

"YO! Tsukimori-kun!", sapa mantan senpainya yang berambut lime-green.

"Tentu saja kami datang", tambah Nami. "Kami 'kan diundang ibumu dan Kaho-chan di sini". Len hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Kahoko dan Kazuki kesal, kursi Kahoko menghadap Kazuki sedangkan Kazuki duduk sangat dekat dengan istrinya. Ia mendengus sebal, bukankah Kazuki sudah melepas Kahoko sepenuhnya dan kini sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa juga dia masih mengganggu ketenangannya dengan mendekati Kahoko?

"Ah, Hihara-san hanya memijat Kahoko, tadi kakinya kram", jelas Nami. Len sontak mendekati keduanya. Kahoko hanya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona.

"Bukan hal besar, kok, Len"

"Hihara-san, biar aku saja yang melakukannya"

"Baiklah", Len segera menempati tempat duduk Kazuki sebelumnya. Ia dengan lembut mulai memijat kaki istrinya yang sedikit bengkak. Ia mendengar istrinya meringis pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?", tanyanya cemas. Kahoko tersenyum kecil, menenangkan sang suami.

"AKH!", pekiknya saat Len menekan terlalu keras.

"Maaf, tahan sebentar", pintanya cemas. Nami dan Kazuki hanya menyeringai melihat kedua calon orang tua di depan mereka. Tak lama, teman – teman mereka semasa SMA datang bergabung.

"Ini kubawakan teh hangat dan buah", ujar Ryotaro sambil meletakkannya di depan Kahoko. Len yang terlalu sibuk memijit Kahoko membalas sapaan mereka dengan bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Su—sudah, Len, sekarang tidak apa – apa"

"Hn?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk memijat mu, bukan begitu?", Azuma terkekeh pelan mendengar gurauan Kiriya.

.

.

**Month 6**

.

Sebuah mobil silver berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat dua. Len keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan membukakan pintu Kahoko. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, mereka disambut oleh sekumpulan ibu hamil dan suami mereka. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini mereka mengikuti kelas Parent's Sharing, awalnya mereka cukup terkejut saat mengetahui pasangan muda Tsukimori datang ke tempat itu. Hanya beberapa hari sebelum media massa mengetahuinya.

"Selamat datang kembali minna-san, silakan duduk berhadapan dengan pasangan kalian", ujar dokter. Mereka segera duduk berhadapan dengan istri – istri mereka, termasuk Len. Dokter yang menjadi instruktur mereka menyuruh mereka untuk mengucapkan kata – kata yang dapat menyemangati mereka, agar mereka tidak takut saat melahirkan nanti. Kahoko terkekeh kecil saat melihat Len yang kesal. Ia tahu kalau suaminya itu tidak terlalu pandai dalam merangkai kata – kata. Len menghela napas berat dan merengkuh wajah Kahoko dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, membuat wajah Kahoko merona cantik.

"Kahoko, kau tahu kalau aku tidak pandai berbicara, tapi... Terima kasih, Kahoko"

"Untuk apa?"

"Banyak hal, terima kasih karena kau telah mengubahku, terima kasih karena sudah memilihku, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini, dan terima kasih atas anak kita", mata Kahoko berkaca – kaca. Len mengusap setetes air mata Kahoko yang menuruni pipinya. "Terima kasih, karena sudah menemukanku saat itu", Kahoko terisak pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dan berbisik "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya hanya mencintaimu seorang"

"Aku juga hanya mencintaimu seorang", bisik Kahoko lirih. Len mengecup rambut Kahoko dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu" Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, dokter dan beberapa pasangan lainnya yang melihat percakapan dan adegan pelukan mereka hanya tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja, percayalah padaku"

"Un, ganbarimasu Len", jawab Kahoko dengan senyuman, meskipun kedua matanya masih meneteskan air mata.

.

.

**Month 7**

.

Len mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Akhirnya ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari itu. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang masuk melalui kaca – kaca ruang kerjanya. Memang hari saat itu masih sore, namun ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kahoko untuk menjemputnya di rumah Nami. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

Lamborghini Estoque yang dikendarai olehnya berhenti di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Setelah keluar dari mobil sport kebanggaannya itu, ia langsung disambut hangat oleh sang istri yang sedang berbincang – bincang di halaman dengan kedua temannya—Nami dan Mizue.

"Oh, Len", sapa Kahoko saat ia melihat suaminya mendatanginya.

"Hei, Tsukimori-kun! Sudah datang rupanya"

"Aa, siap pulang sekarang, Kahoko?"

"Hai", Len membantu Kahoko bangkit dari kursi taman, setelah berpamitan mereka memasuki mobil silver itu dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Amou. "Ne, Len, bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan sebentar?"

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Hm... taman atau pantai juga boleh, kok" Setelah berkendara beberapa saat mobil itu berhenti di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari laut. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Kahoko mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Len, begitu juga dengan pria berambut sebiru langit itu. "Ne, Len kita lihat matahari terbenam ya?", pintanya pada Len. Len hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu kita duduk dulu sebentar di sana. Kau mau ice cream?", tambahnya saat melihat ice cream booth yang tak jauh dari kursi taman yang diduduki Kahoko. Kahoko tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Len berjalan meninggalkan Kahoko menuju penjual es krim tersebut.

"Ah, pelanggan setia! Anda mau ice cream rasa apa Tsukimori-san? Apa yang biasanya untuk Anda dan istri anda?", Len tersenyum kecil pada sang penjual. Memang semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu ia dan Kahoko sering datang ke taman dan membeli ice cream di penjual yang sama. Hingga sang penjual hapal selera mereka, terutama Kahoko.

"Yang biasa saja", jawabnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar", saat menunggu Len memperhatikan Kahoko yang asyik menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat Kahoko tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hai, dozo"

"Terima kasih", setelah membayar ia segera kembali ke bangku taman dan menyerahkannya pada Kahoko. "Ini", ujarnya sambil menyodorkan ice cream strawberry kesukaan Kahoko.

"Arigatou, Len", Kahoko memakan ice creamnya lambat – lambat. "Mm... Oishii...", Len tersenyum dan mulai memakan ice cream Mint miliknya. Ice cream itu adalah ice cream pertama yang pernah dicicipinya karena desakan Kahoko. Dan sejak saat itu ia menyukai ice cream rasa Mint, karena rasanya yang tidak terlalu manis. "Ah, lihat! Mataharinya mulai terbenam... Uwaaah... Kirei ne (cantiknya)..."

Len menoleh ke arah Kahoko dan matanya terbeliak, cahaya keemasan matahari terbenam menyinari wajah dan tubuh Kahoko, rambut merahnya yang panjang menari ditiup angin, mata ambernya memantulkan bayangan matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya, senyum yang memikat hatinya terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Aa, kirei...", Kahoko memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Len. "Kimi ga... (kau)" Kahoko tersipu saat memandang wajah Len yang sedikit merona, entah karena cahaya matahari terbenam atau karena sebab lain, pikirnya.

"A... ah... Le—!"

"Kau ini sudah 24 tahun tapi makan masih berantakan", gumam Len sambil menyapukan sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Kahoko dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Kahoko merona malu, Len terkekeh kecil. "Hm? Masih ada... Jangan bergerak", Kahoko mematung saat merasakan bibir Len menyapu lembut bibirnya. Ia menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lehernya. Len menarik pinggang Kahoko mendekat. "Sudah bersih sekarang", gumamnya di bibir istrinya.

"Da—dasar nakal!"

"Hn? Tapi kau suka 'kan?", Len kembali terkekeh saat melihat wajah istrinya yang melebihi warna rambutnya.

.

.

**Month 8**

.

Len mendapati istrinya kesakitan setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia segera mendatangi Kahoko dengan cemas. "Kahoko! Ada apa? Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Kahoko tertawa kecil, ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, Len membantunya dan mengganjal bantal untuk punggungnya. "Ah, tidak apa – apa, kok. Hanya saja tendangannya kuat sekali dan kena rusuk", Len terbeliak kaget, "—Ah, bukan apa – apa, kok, Len, jangan khawatir!", tambahnya. Len mengusap perutnya yang sudah cukup besar itu.

"Hhh... bikin kaget, kukira kau akian melahirkan tadi...", desahnya lega. Kahoko tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Kau merasakannya tidak Len? Dia menendang lagi", Len ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Aa... Kau tidak boleh membuat ibumu kesakitan seperti tadi, mengerti?", ujarnya masih mengusap perut Kahoko. Ia menunduk dan menempelkan telinganya ke perutnya, Kahoko tertawa dan mengelus rambut suaminya.

"Hei, kau pikir dengan begitu dia akan diam saja? Kurasa tidak, Tuan Tsukimori", Len kembali terkekeh.

"Yah, setidaknya dia harus diberitahu Nyonya Tsukimori Kahoko", Kahoko tertawa kecil. Ia masih mengelus rambut cerulean itu saat sang pemilik kepala mencium perutnya dengan sayang. "Nonton apa kau?"

"Hm? Hanya menonton acara yang tidak bermutu", Len tertawa pelan. "Kata Nami-san tadi pagi kau diwawancarai orang televisi. Aku mau lihat itu saja", Len mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tahu dari mana Amou?", Kahoko mengendikkan bahunya pelan dan meletakkan sebuah bantal di pahanya. Ia menepuk bantal, menyuruh Len agar ia merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Len menurut, ia memosisikan dirinya agar dia dapat tidur di sana. Kahoko kembali mengelus rambutnya, Len mendesah pelan.

"Sudah lama tidak seperti ini lagi", gumamnya.

"Mm... Aku rindu dengan hal ini"

"Hn, aku juga"

"Oh, sudah mulai", ujar Kahoko, ia mengambil remote dan membesarkan volumenya. Mereka memandangi layar LCD TV mereka. Tersiarlah sebuah acara gosip yang dilihat Nami mewawancarai Len pagi tadi.

"_Tsukimori-san, bisakah anda memberitahu kami mengapa selama ini Anda merahasiakan kehamilan istri Anda?"_

"_Saya tidak ingin kalian mengganggu Kahoko selama masa kehamilannya. Selain itu dia juga harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga kesehatannya"_

"_Apakah benar kejadian saat malam natal lalu adalah pertama kalinya Anda membawa istri Anda kembali ke hadapan orang banyak saat usia kandungannya lima bulan?"_

"_Aa"_

"_Apakah Anda tahu jenis kelamin anak Anda?"_

"_Iia (tidak)"_

"_Mengapa? Apakah Anda ingin menjadikannya sebagai suatu kejutan?", tanpa disangka Len tersenyum kecil._

"_Aa, bisa dibilang begitu"_

"_Apakah Anda mengharapkan jenis kelamin tertentu bagi anak Anda?"_

"_Iia, bagiku laki – laki maupun perempuan sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya"_

"_Rumor yang beredar dimasyarakat adalah saat ini istri Anda mengandung anak kembar, benarkah hal itu?"_

_Len kembali tersenyum kecil, "Kalau masalah rumor, saya tidak ambil pusing. Terserah kata orang – orang. Tentang Kahoko sedang mengandung anak kembar atau tidak, saya tidak akan membocorkannya"_

"_Apakah istri Anda melarang Anda untuk membocorkan kabar gembira ini?"_

_Len terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, tidak juga. Kami hanya tidak mau sesumbar saja"_

"_Kalau mengenai prediksi kelahiran?"_

"_Dokter pernah mengatakan kalau Kahoko akan melahirkan sekitar akhir April atau awal Maret. Tapi prediksi seperti itu tidak bisa terlalu dipercaya juga"_

"_Bagaimana dengan persiapan kelahirannya? Seperti baju – baju, kamar bayi dan sebagainya?"_

"_Kalau masalah itu, Orang tua kami dan teman – teman kami yang menyiapkannya. Mereka menyuruh kami duduk diam dan terima beres. Tapi semuanya sudah selesai dan hasil kerja mereka bagus. Tidak mengecewakan"_

"_Sepertinya mereka semangat sekali untuk menyambut kelahiran buah hati Anda, ya, Tsukimori-san?"_

_Len kembali terkekeh pelan, "Aa. Maaf, tunggu sebentar", Len mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam dengan garis merah di sisinya yang diketahui Kahoko sebagai ponsel kembaran miliknya. "Maaf, saya harus segera pergi", ujar Len sesaat setelah ia melihat layar ponselnya dan mengantunginya lagi._

"_Apakah pesan dari istri tercinta?", goda sang wartawan. Len tertawa kecil._

"_Ya, ayah dan ibu sudah selesai meminjamnya"_

"_Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda"_

.

Layar TV kembali gelap saat Len memencet tombol off. "Hm... Kau banyak bicara juga, rupanya. Kukira kau akan menghemat bicaramu", goda Kahoko. Len memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau sudah membicarakan tentang kau dan anak kita, aku tidak tahan untuk tutup mulut"

"Ya, aku tahu. Matamu mengatakan segalanya, Len", tambah Kahoko sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya, masalah nama... Aku sudah memilih beberapa nama, tapi entahlah aku tidak tahu yang mana yang paling bagus. Kalau kita mengarang nama sendiri, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Len tersenyum lembut, "Yang mana saja juga boleh"

.

.

**Month 9**

.

Gelisah, sejak pagi ia merasa gelisah. Tidak, mungkin tepatnya bukan sejak pagi, tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah mengapa perasaan gelisah itu semakin menjadi – jadi. Mungkin karena Kahoko yang akhir – akhir ini sering mengalami kontraksi atau juga disebabkan karena kecemasannya karena perkiraan kelahiran yang semakin mendekat. Seperti tadi pagi, saat sarapan bersama keluarga besarnya, tiba – tiba saja Kahoko menjerit kesakitan. Saat itu ia merasa takut, dan hatinya terasa perih. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk membantu istrinya. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Len menghela napas lelah sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan rapat direksi hari itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada Kahoko yang saat ini sedang di rumah. Sang penyaji terus mengoceh tanpa dihiraukannya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Saat itulah, ayahnya menepuk pundak putranya. Raut cemas tergambar dari wajahnya, Len menggeleng lemah.

"Nak, giliranmu memperesentasi", ujar ayahnya tenang. Len melihat ke sekelilingnya, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan memperhatikannya, termasuk beberapa tamu dari perusahaan asing yang ingin mengikat kerjasama dengan perusahaannya.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju bagian depan ruangan dan memulai presentasinya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Saat ia sedang menjelaskan, entah mengapa, tapi tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin bermunculan dan menuruni wajahnya. Getaran dan nada duet Ave Maria miliknya dan Kahoko bergema diruangan yang sunyi itu. Len merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang merupakan kembaran dari milik Kahoko. Ia bingung dan cemas, karena biasanya Kahoko tidak akan meneleponnya di jam – jam rapat atau bahkan biasanya dia akan menggetarkan ponselnya, sehingga jika Kahoko tanpa sengaja meneleponnya, ia akan mengangkat panggilannya dan membiarkan Kahoko mendengarnya sedang sibuk.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah lupa, namun sekarang sepertinya apa yang terjadi dengan Kahoko benar – benar sangat mempengaruhinya sehingga ia kacau hari ini. Tatapan – tatapan mata kesal yang ditujukan padanya tak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan menjawab teleponnya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"Ka—"

"_L—Len... tasu—ket—tte...",_ matanya melebar setelah mendengar suara orang yang sangat dicintainya bergetar. Seakan menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

.

::o::o::o::

.

"Kahoko-san, benar anda tidak apa – apa jika ba-san tinggal sendiri?", Kahoko tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Enami-san.

"Tentu saja, jangan khawatir, oba-san. Aku tidak akan apa – apa. Sebaiknya ba-san membantu okaa-san saja. Lagipula kalian tidak akan pergi terlalu lama bukan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kahoko-san. Ba-san pergi dulu, kalau ada apa – apa, segera telepon ba-san atau Misa-san"

"Iya, hati – hati, ba-san, okaa-san"

"Jaga dirimu, Kahoko-san", ujar Misa-san sambil memeluk menantunya. Setelah mereka pergi, Kahoko kembali bersantai di ruang keluarga. Ia memencet tombol play di remotenya dan melanjutkan acaranya menonton salah satu video konser milik Len saat ia masih di Vienna. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang tenang, matanya terpejam.

"Akh! Adududuh... sakit...", ujarnya pelan. Ia mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan lembut dan teratur. "Hhh... anak baik... sabar ya... pasti kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dan mendengar ayahmu main biola, ya? Sebentar lagi ayah pulang, sabar ya. Sementara ini dengar ayah main biola saja, dulu.", gumamnya sambil terus mengelus. "Ah... rapat kok terus – terusan, sih? Mulai tadi pagi rapat sampai jam 4 begini! Dasar!", gerutunya. "Lapar... Oh, iya! Tapi pagi Len 'kan bikin nasi kare. Kenapa aku sampai lupa, sih! Semoga saja masih ada", ujarnya riang sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Mm... kau lapar ya Sayang? Mungkin karena itu jadinya perutku nyeri begini", ujarnya sambil terus mengelus perutnya. Tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah piring berisi nasi kare yang terlihat sangat menjanjikan. Yah, semenjak Len giat belajar memasak, masakannya semakin membaik dan hampir menyaingi rasa masakan Kahoko yang sempurna. Ia kembali duduk di sofa dan menyantap makanannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok sang suami yang memainkan salah satu karya Mahler. Saat penonton bertepuk tangan, ia pun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan kerasnya.

"AW!", pekiknya. Ia mencengkram perutnya, keringat dinginnya mulai bermunculan, Kahoko meringis menahan sakit di bagian bawah punggungnya. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia melakukannya berulang kali hingga rasa nyerinya berangsur – angsur menghilang. "Aduh... Kenapa lagi... Hhh...", ia bangkit perlahan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

'_Len... cepat pulang... aku takut...',_ batinnya. Rasa sakit yang sama kembali menghantamnya, Kahoko mencengkram pinggir bak cuci. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi – jadi. _'Len! Aku harus harus meneleponnya!'_

Kahoko mengambil ponsel pemberian Len dari sakunya dengan tangan gemetar ia memencet tombol nomor 5—panggilan cepat untuk menelepon Len. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya perlahan mulai merosot, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi sudah tak tertahankan. Setelah dering pertama, Len mengangkatnya. Nada cemas suaminya dapat terdengar olehnya, _"Ka—"_

"L—Len... tasu—ket—tte..."

.

::o::o::o::

.

"Kahoko! Ada apa?"

"_Ku—ras—sa... Aku... AKHHHHH! ! ! !",_ pekikan Kahoko yang menyakiti telinganya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang, keringat dingin semakin banyak mengalir dari pori – pori tubuhnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ikut terkejut mendengar Kahoko yang memekik kesakitan.

"Len! Ada apa! ?", Len tersentak, ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan takut yang bercampur cemas. Ia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung ayahnya dan yang lain.

"Kahoko! Bertahanlah! Aku segera datang!", sayup – sayup suara Len yang nyaris berteriak cemas di teleponnya terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

"Tuan Tsukimori, ada apa? Mengapa putra Anda seperti orang kesetanan begitu?", tanya seorang tamunya dengan bahasa Prancis yang kental. Ayahnya yang tertegun mendengar teriakan Kahoko dan Len segera tersadar.

"Rapat hari ini dibatalkan! Cucu saya akan lahir!", ucapnya sambil mengejar Len.

.

Mobil Audi A8 itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat bergaya modern minimalis. Pintu penumpang dan pengemudi mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pria berambut sebiru langit dan seorang pria berambut hijau tua segera memasuki rumah itu. Saat ia berlari melintasi lobi, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Ryotaro yang pada saat itu hendak bertemu dengannya. Kedatangannya saat itu ialah hendak memberikan undangan pertunangannya dengan Mizue. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Len berlari ke arahnya. Setelah memberitahukan secara singkat, akhirnya Ryotaro memaksanya untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Ryotaro yang mengendarai mobil Len segera memacu ke kecepatan tertinggi yang bisa ia lakukan setelah mendengar teriakan Kahoko yang beberapa kali ia dengar menghilang.

"KAHOKO!"

"KAHO!"

"Tsuchiura, kau cari di sana, aku akan mencarinya di sebelah sana", tunjuk Len. Ryotaro segera berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Len sambil terus memanggil Kahoko. Len segera mencari istrinya di ruang keluarga, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok istrinya di sana. TV di ruangan itu menampilkan salah satu konser miliknya. Ia segera berlari ke dapur, entah mengapa hatinya menyuruhnya mencari ke dapur. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat istrinya tergeletak di lantai dapur dengan wajah pucat.

"**KAHOKO**! ! TSUCHIURA! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA! !", teriak Len. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya dan mengangkatnya.

"TSUKIMO—ASTAGA! ! Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit! Aku sudah memberitahu Kaji agar bersiap – siap menerima kita!"

"Kahoko, Kahoko bertahanlah, Kahoko...", bisik Len sambil mendekap erat Kahoko, ia membenamkankan wajahnya di bahu istrinya. Ryotaro melirik melewati kaca di tengah – tengah mobil, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

'_Kaho, bertahanlah!'_, pintanya dalam hati. Seakan mendengar permintaan mereka, Kahoko perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, ia merasakan sesuatu atau seseorang memeluknya sambil gemetaran. Mata ambernya menangkap warna biru kesukaannya.

"Le...n...", bisiknya. Kepala Len tersentak, ia memandang wajah Kahoko. Matanya masih memancarkan kecemasan dan ketakutannya.

"Ka...ho...ko...", bisiknya.

"Len... apaa yang... AKHHHH! ! ! ITAIIII ! ! !", pekiknya sambil mencengkram lengan Len. "ITAIIII... ITAIIII...", Len mengelus rambut Kahoko dan mencium kepalanya, hatinya terasa disayat melihat Kahoko yang menangis kesakitan. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Kahoko... bertahanlah..."

"LEEEENNN ! ! SAKIIIT... AAAAAAKKKKHHHHH! !"

"Sabar, ya, Kahoko... sebentar lagi... bertahanlah!", pintanya. Tak lama, Audi yang dikendarai Ryotaro berhenti dengan mulus di depan sebuah rumah sakit megah milik keluarga Kaji. Len segera keluar dari pintu penumpang dan menghampiri Aoi dan beberapa perawat yang menunggu mereka. Ia segera meletakkan Kahoko di atas kasur dorong dan menggenggam tangannya. Mereka segera mendorongnya ke ruang bersalin.

"Kahoko-san! Sebentar lagi kita sampai! Tahan, ya!", pinta Aoi pada Kahoko. Kahoko mengerjapkan matanya, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di tanggan Len.

"SAKIIIIT..."

"Kahoko! Berjuanglah, Kahoko! Aku mencintaimu!", ujar Len sambil mengecup kening Kahoko lama. Dan dengan itu, mereka berpisah.

.

Teriakan Kahoko masih terus terdengar, Len kembali memijit keningnya dan menghela napas. Penampilannya berantakan. Jas-nya tersampir di punggung kursinya, dasinya dilonggarkan, begitu juga dengan kancing kemejanya yang dibukanya paksa sebanyak 3 buah. Lengan bajunya ia singsingkan sepanjang siku. Punggungnya masih terus diusap oleh mantan rivalnya, Aoi. Kedua orang tua dan keluarga mereka segera datang setelah mendengar berita itu dari Aoi dan Ryotaro. Mereka menanti dengan cemas. Misa-san dan ibu Kahoko saling menguatkan satu sama lain, ayah mereka hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah istri mereka masing – masing.

Shouko hanya terisak pelan di dalam dekapan sang kekasih, Keiichi mengelus rambut Shouko, kali ini ia siaga tanpa ada tanda – tanda mengantuk sama sekali. Mizue menggenggam erat tangan Ryotaro yang memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Azuma, Kiriya, dan Kazuki berdiri menyandar di dinding sambil terus memperhatikan pintu. Nami dan Manami hanya diam. Tegang dan cemas. Hal itu tampak nyata pada diri mereka. Sudah berjam – jam lamanya, mereka menunggu, berharap dengan cemas agar kekasih dan sahabat tercinta mereka selamat.

Jarum jam akhirnya bergerak, menunjukkan waktu pukul 2 pagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menunggu hampir 10 jam di tempat itu. Kepala Len tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di depannya dan menahan napasnya. Teriakan Kahoko kembali terdengar, namun teriakan kali ini lebih keras dan lebih lama, tak lama setelah itu tangis bayi pun terdengar. Tubuh mereka merileks, Aoi menepuk punggung temannya, para wanita di ruangan itu menangis lega. Namun tidak bagi Len, tubuhnya masih kaku. Tak lama seorang dokter keluar, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari matanya.

"Tsukimori-san", panggilnya pada Len. Len segera menghampiri dokter.

"Sensei, bagaimana istri dan anak saya? Apakah mereka baik – baik saja? Mereka selamat, kan?", dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka semua selamat, istri dan bayi anda sehat. Ah, dan selamat, Tsukimori-san, anak anda laki – laki", Len tertegun, ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari teman – temannya. Namun ia tetap tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan bingung.

"Selamat, Tsukimori-san", ujar sang dokter tulus. Senyum Len mengembang.

"Boleh saya melihatnya?", pintanya. Dokter itu mengangguk pelan.

.

Pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu membuatnya terbeliak. Ia melihat Kahoko terkulai lemas di atas kasur, perlahan namun pasti ia mendekati sang istri yang mulai tenang. Ia membelai wajah istrinya dengan sangat lembut, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang amber itu menggeletar pelan. Kemudian dengan senyuman tulus dan bahagia ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Len. Len menggenggamnya dan menempelkan tangan mereka ke pipinya.

"Len...", desahnya pelan.

"Kahoko... terima kasih..."

"Anak kita... laki – laki, Len...", isaknya. Len mengangguk, sebelah tangannya yang lain yang masih menempel di pipi Kahoko menghapus air matanya.

"Tsukimori-san, ini anak Anda", ujar salah seorang perawat sambil menyerahkan bayi mereka yang terbungkus rapat dengan selimut berwarna cream. Len menyingkir, memberi jalan pada Kahoko untuk mengambil anak mereka. Ia kembali terbeliak saat melihat anak mereka. Rambut biru seperti dirinya, melihat anak yang ada dalam gendongan Kahoko saat ini serasa melihat mimpi. Seakan hal itu tidak nyata. Kahoko meneteskan air matanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Len", Len tersenyum lembut pada Kahoko. Kahoko terkesiap, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya, "Len... kau... _menangis...",_ bisiknya. Len tersentak, ia menyapukan sebelah tangannya ke matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasakan air mata itu menuruni pipinya. "Len...?"

"Ah, maaf... aku... Tidak apa – apa", bisiknya lirih sambil terisak pelan.

"Len...", panggil Kahoko. Ia menyentuh tangannya yang menutupi mata topaz indah itu.

"Aku takut... aku takut kehilangan salah satu dari kalian... aku... kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu dan akuu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, Kahoko... Aku...", Kahoko ikut terisak bersama Len.

"Bo—bodoh! Aku tidak akan mati... Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik... Itu juga berlaku agar aku terus hidup, Len..."

"Kahoko...", gumam Len sambil memeluk Kahoko. Air matanya sama sekali tak bisa dibendung dan membentuk sebuah sungai di pipinya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih...", bisiknya. Kahoko tertawa kecil. Gerakan kecil di antara mereka menyadarkan mereka. Len meregangkan pelukannya dan memandang anak dalam gendongan Kahoko. Matanya kembali membeliak kaget setelah melihat sepasang mata yang balik menatapnya, mata amber milik Kahoko. "Akhirnya kita bertemu, bukan, jagoan kecilku?", ujar Len sambil membelai pipi anak mereka. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya yang di balas oleh sang bayi dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, seperti milik Kahoko. "Dia punya mata dan senyum yang sama denganmu, Kahoko", Kahoko tertawa kecil.

"Len..."

"Hn?"

Kahoko tersenyum lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun"

Len terbeliak, ia membalas senyum Kahoko dengan lembut, "Aa... Arigatou, Kahoko...", ia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium Kahoko dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Terima kasih... untuk segalanya yang kau berikan padaku selama ini'_, batinnya.

.

.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Len dan halo untukmu, malaikat kecilku'_

.

.

.

.

**April, 24th 20XX, 02.24**


End file.
